Casi Hermanos
by Leviatan-sama
Summary: Levi y Eren son amigos desde los cinco años, convirtiéndolos en casi hermanos. Pero todo comienza a cambiar cuando Eren Jaeger sufre una ruptura dolorosa después de haber sufrido violencia durante su noviazgo y Levi Ackerman como buen amigo se toma la tarea de animarle después de esto. Causando que su hermandad se convierta en algo más... AU YAOI RIREN (Y Jean muy maldito) M-preg
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí Leviatan-sama con una nueva historia~ ewe**

**Esta historia fue la más votada en mi fic de Aberración, los que no sepan cual es les invito a pasar a leerlo...**

**Primero que nada quiero explicar varias cosas de este fanfic:**

**Va a tener un montón de drama, depravación y quizás algo de exageramiento en los temas. Todo esto con relación al noviazgo, a lo mejor voy a parecer un comercial educativo...pero Hey! Chicos y chicas, todos podemos sufrir de maltrato por el novio o la novia, tanto físico como psicológico. Así que este fanfic se encargara de tocar a fondo varios de esos temas, después la cosa será muy pervertida uwú**

**Este fanfic está dedicado a todas aquellas personas que votaron para que este fuera publicado...**

**Aunque el de demonios y ángeles también está siendo escrito XD**

**DISCLAIMER: Esta serie no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes. ¿Porque? Porque Isayama esta fumado c:**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Un Levi y Eren de la misma edad (?) Noviazgo muy dramático y trágico uwu Un dulce Ackerman con leves sospechas de enamoramiento hacia Erencio XD Y a futuro un Jean que TODOS odiaran .-.**

**Sin más pueden comenzar a leer~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologo:<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>A la edad de cinco años Levi Ackerman había pasado por una situación difícil. El divorcio de sus padres no había sido una experiencia que pudiera considerarse "hermosa". Pues durante esos momentos en los cuales sus padres peleaban por cualquier cosa él siempre se veía envuelto en el problema. Y los temas siempre eran los mismos. ¿Quién se quedaría con la casa? ¿Cuánto le daría su padre de manutención? Porque todo esto había empezado cuando su progenitor le confeso a su madre que la había engañado, con la secretaria de su oficina. Y su madre llena de furia le había dicho que ella era la que se quedaría con Levi y que si no se disculpaba no le dejaría verlo.<em>

_Su padre ni siquiera peleo por la custodia, en ese momento pudo darse cuenta de que tan poco le importaba a su progenitor. Su madre era tranquila, amable cuando se lo proponía, pero era ese tipo de mujer que no se quedaba de brazos cruzados ante tanta injusticia. Por eso él no podía estar de lado de su padre, porque aunque intentara comprenderlo no podía, era estúpido lo que había hecho ese hombre. Pero no lo diría en voz alta porque era un niño y eso era una falta de educación, o al menos eso le había enseñado su madre. La cual no se detuvo a decirle sus verdades a su ex-esposo cuando este no quería darle el dinero suficiente para mantener a Levi. _

_Al final su madre había ganado el juicio, como excelente abogada que era y su padre, bueno, debía admitir que no le faltaba nada. Era un empresario que tenía más de cien millones en su poder. Aunque aún no entendía esas cifras tan grandes, después de todo aun no entraba a primaria. Levi durante toda su infancia, a pesar de que sus padres a penas y le veían había sido instruido. Había aprendido a hablar al año y medio y a leer a los tres años. Considerado un genio entre sus propios parientes. Pues también escribía y no entendía la razón del porque debía estudiar si ya prácticamente sabía todo._

_Fue entonces cuando su madre le regaño, alegando que tenía mucha arrogancia, ósea que se creía mucho y que aun tenía que aprender sobre el mundo. Así que no le quedo de otra que aceptar su futuro, en el cual sería un estudiante como cualquier otro. Para acabar su padre se quedó con la casa, o mejor dicho con la mansión, su madre y él se fueron a vivir a un agradable vecindario. En una casa pequeña pero suficiente para ambos. Ademas de la resignación de que solo podría ver a su padre los fines de semana, aunque no es como si quisiera verle, después de todo ya tenía a otra mujer con él. En cuestión de rencor él era peor que su propia madre. _

_Y con ese resumen llegamos al acontecimiento que sucede en estos momentos. Su madre le tenía sujeto de la mano, como parientes que eran, frente a ellos estaba una bella mujer, no más bella que su madre. Con un niño sujeto también de su mano, el pequeño era igual de parecido a ella, con sus ojos verde esmeralda que resplandecían ante el sol, sus mejillas sonrojadas al punto de parecer dos pequeños tomates. Su otra mano sujetaba la falda de su madre, las piernas temblorosas, su mirada nerviosa y su pelo castaño siendo suavemente agitado por el viento._

—_Mira Eren, ellos dos son nuestros nuevos vecinos, saluda—Le dijo aquella mujer a su hijo con una voz melodiosa, más que nada cálida y tranquila. Ese sí que era un ejemplo de madre y no es que se quejara de la suya._

—_N-No—Susurro el niño con miedo, escapando de esos ojos grises que le miraban fijamente, como si quisieran atravesarle. Estaba realmente asustado._

—_Lo lamento, es un poco tímido—Se disculpó la mujer sonriendo nerviosa, su madre no se lo tomo a pecho así que negó con la cabeza demostrando que no estaba enfadada._

—_No pasa nada, mucho gusto, nosotros somos Eva y Levi Ackerman, madre e hijo—La mujer castaña sonrió, devolviendo el apretón que aquella mujer de cabellos negros le daba—¿Porque no saludas, Levi?_

_Frunció el ceño, le molestaba que le obligara a hacerlo cuando ese niño ni siquiera se había dignado a sonreír con cortesía, claro, no es como si Levi lo hubiera hecho. Miro fijamente al castaño y este cerro los ojos inmediatamente, apretando sus pequeñas manos y ruborizándose al instante._

—_Lindo...—Murmuro mientras le veía, aquella mujer, llamada Carla Jaeger soltó una carcajada alegre. La madre de Levi le vio confundida y Eren no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal halago de aquel desconocido._

_Desde ese momento ambos se habían convertido en buenos amigos._

Levi despertó, sintiendo los rayos de sol dar de lleno con su rostro. Había tenido un sueño de su infancia, últimamente le sucedía demasiado. Se levantó de la cama sentándose al borde de ella. Estiro sus brazos y por consecuencia todo su cuerpo, amaba los viernes. Era el único día en toda la semana que no había clases temprano, por lo cual podía dormir un poco más. Ya después tendría que ir a la universidad y trabajar por la tarde en la misma cafetería de siempre.

En su despertar distinguió el olor del desayuno ya siendo preparado de seguro por su compañero de departamento. Camino hasta el comedor, después de haber salido de su cuarto y allí estaba. Un resplandeciente Eren Jaeger ya vestido, con unos jeans de mezclilla pegados al cuerpo, dejando ver el trasero despampanante que tenía y una camisa blanca que era cubierta por un suéter que dejaba ver parte de la prenda. Sin mencionar el mantel que traía puesto por estar cocinando.

Algo que un hombre homosexual consideraría exquisito, pero Levi Ackerman no pensaba así. ¿Porque? Porque era un total pervertido heterosexual y punto. No es como si su amigo le hiciera dudar de su sexualidad y por eso fuera hasta el límite de buscar putas solo para desquitar su frustración. Vamos, que el azabache tenía bien plantado en su cabecita que eso de salir del closet no era para él. Y aun así no dejaría de ser el amigo inseparable de Eren, porque eso eran, dos chicos que se conocían de la infancia y que a pesar de todo eran como hermanos, dejando la sexualidad a un lado.

—Buenos días—Le recibió el castaño con una sonrisa, depositando el alimento en la mesa, justo donde se había sentado Levi. El moreno se quitó el mantel y se sentó frente a el—Itadakimasu—Susurro con esos labios algo carnosos que tenía, si lo pensaba detenidamente Jaeger había nacido para ser gay.

—Itadakimasu—Volvió a decir el antes de comer un bocado, disfrutando de la comida casera que Eren hacía. En su interior agradeció a la madre de ese chico que le había enseñado a cocinar cosas tan deliciosas. Porque Levi, el, no sabía hacer ni un mísero café. Y es por ello que era un milagro haber conseguido empleo en una cafetería.

—¿Hoy saldrás con Petra-san?—El azabache frunció el ceño, molesto al recordar esa niña mimada que lloraba por cualquier cosa, era realmente molesta. Cuando se dio cuenta de la cara que hacia Eren sonrió—Isabel-san ¿Tal vez?

—Ambas son un fastidio, para lo único que sirven es para follar—Su amigo soltó una carcajada, pues Levi había cambiado un montón cuando pasaron por la adolescencia. Siempre se había caracterizado por ser correcto, tan lleno de modales, pero cuando pasaron por la secundaria se convirtió en un chico de lenguaje grosero, algo que escondía muy bien frente a su madre—Hoy no saldré con alguien, si me da gana me busco una puta.

—Solo no vayas a meterte en problemas—Le miro preocupado, eso de que buscara prostitutas nunca le gusto, pues se ponía en riesgo de ser atrapado por la policía o inclusive metido en problemas de bandas delincuentes—Por cierto, Jean me llamo ayer por la noche y...

El timbre sonó, Levi no tuvo que adivinar quién era. Eren se levantó rápidamente y fue a atender la puerta. Se escuchó un grito y supo, que debían estar haciendo una escena. Cuando ambas personas llegaron al comedor un tipo de cabellos color castaños tenía sujetada la cintura del moreno quien estaba sonrojado por los besos que este le repartía en la mejilla. Una pareja de bobos e idiotas, no había descripción mejor.

—Buenos días sargento amargado—Le saludo Jean Kirchstein con una sonrisa arrogante en los labios, el azabache tuvo que contenerse para no lanzarse encima de ese tipo y golpearle hasta el cansancio.

—Buenos días cara de caballo—Eren rio nuevamente ante la escena infantil que presenciaba, esos dos no tenían cura alguna—¿O debería decir mierda de caballo?—Y con eso basto para que Jean se alejara de Eren e intentara golpearlo, solo hasta haber sido detenido por Jaeger.

—Ya basta, ustedes dos son las cosas más preciadas que tengo, bueno, después de mi madre—Sin poder evitarlo ambos se sonrojaron, desviando la mirada como dos niños pequeños recién regañados por su madre—Así que no pueden pelearse, intenten llevarse mejor ¿Entendido?

—Si mama Eren—Respondieron ambos con una sonrisa en sus labios. El castaño se ruborizo inevitablemente, le avergonzaba que le hubieran puesto tal apodo.

—Bien, te tengo una sorpresa—Jean le sonrió al castaño quien se mostró confundido, después deposito entre sus manos una tarjeta, de hotel. Si, de hotel, Levi puso los ojos en blanco, no quería saber las cochinadas que harían en ese lugar—Nos hospedaremos por una noche, podremos hacer lo que queramos—Le susurró al oído a Eren quien se cubrió el rostro maldiciendo. Por un momento Ackerman pensó que aquella reacción era realmente tierna y que a él le hubiera gustado provocarla.

Grave error, mejor desvía la mirada Levi.

—Hoy tenemos turno nocturno en la cafetería, pregunta antes de hacer las cosas, maldito caballo—Allí estaban otra vez, esos celos inexplicables que Levi sacaba a flote en esos momentos.

—¡Vamos, Levi!~—Exclamo Eren con un tono meloso, acercándose a su amigo, el cual aún estaba sentado cuando sintió esos brazos cubiertos por un suéter rodear su cuello y parte de su pecho. Eren apoyo su mentón en su hombro mirándole con ojos vidriosos, Levi se resistía a no voltear y seguir dándole la espalda—Yo sé que tú puedes conseguir que alguien me reemplace~

Y Ackerman giro, arrepintiéndose al instante, Eren tenía sus mejillas infladas y los labios apretados haciendo un infantil berrinche al cual siempre había sido débil. Lo había sido desde que Eren aprendió a hacerlos durante su infancia y Levi nunca había podido evitar caer redondito en esa trampa. Al igual que en ese momento.

—Maldita sea, está bien—El castaño sonrió victorioso y se lanzó a los brazos de Jean quien parecía igual de contento—Le pediré ayuda al idiota de Farlan—Suspiro, rendido ante la inminente victoria de Eren. ¿A quién engañaba? Amaba el poder mimarlo con la más mínima cosa.

—Entonces nos vemos más tarde—Kirchstein beso la frente canela de Eren, caminando el solo hasta la salida—Gracias, Levi.

—Si, como sea, lárgate antes de que me arrepienta, caballo de mierda—Con eso dicho el desapareció y el moreno se volvió a sentar frente a él, con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro. Pero lo que definitivamente le sorprendió fue sentir el tacto cálido de una de las manos de Eren sobre la suya.

—No sabes que tan agradecido estoy—Levi se estremeció, era demasiado. No entendía porque ese chico causaba tales emociones en él.

Eren Jaeger era como su hermano menor. ¿O no?

* * *

><p>Estaba fastidiado, de todo. De su escuela, del molesto club de chicas que le adoraban y besaban el piso por donde el pasaba tranquilamente. Odiaba a sus maestros, a esos bastardos que creían que era fácil estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo, hijos de perra. Quería mandar al carajo el empleo pero inmediatamente recordaba que no podía molestar a su madre con ello, no quería que gastara más en él, solo quería que se cuidara a ella misma. Pero sobretodo odiaba la soledad que sentía en esos momentos.<p>

Porque al llegar a la casa se había hundido en el silencio, en la tristeza de sentirse abandonado. Recordando los momentos tristes en los cuales lloraba por las noches extrañando a su padre y su progenitora le consolaba en silencio, causando así que cayera dormido. Y Eren nunca se enteró de ello, porque no quería que el viera su lado débil y solitario. No quería que le viera así, tirado en el sofá, cenando cereal mientras veía televisión, novelas trágicas que en toda su vida pensó que nunca vería. Allí, extrañando su presencia.

De repente se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de llamar a Eren, desearle buenas noches y maldecir a Jean para que el castaño no llegara tan tarde al día siguiente. Tomo el celular entre sus manos, indeciso a hacerlo, busco entre sus contactos y marco. Espero y espero, parecía que nadie le contestaría. Iba a rendirse y colgar pero pronto escucho como alguien contestaba, algunos ruidos y voces lejanas se escuchaban a través del aparato.

—¿Eren? ¿Estás ahí?—Nada, ni una respuesta, solo que en un instante creyó escuchar la voz de Eren gritando. Se preocupó, levantándose del mueble con rapidez, dispuesto a tomar sus cosas e ir corriendo a buscarle si era necesario—Contesta...¡Mierda! ¡¿Eren?! ¡¿Estas allí?!—Repitió innecesariamente fuerte, estaba seguro de que los vecinos pudieron escucharle.

—_¡Ah! ¡J-Jean! ¡Ngh!~—_El móvil se deslizo lentamente de su mano derecha hasta caer al suelo. Trago saliva, apretando los puños y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Raro, pensó, pues nunca había llorado por alguien que no fuera su padre, cosa que había superado a los seis años.

—Idiota, eres un idiota Levi—Sus manos se enredaron en sus cabellos, jalando con fuerza, causando un desastre a su paso. Con una ira asombrante pateo el celular hacia la pared y en ese segundo el aparato se rompió en mil pedazos.

No debió haber llamado, no debió haberlo hecho. Porque ahora no podía descifrar la sensación que le recorría de pies a cabeza. Aunque si estaba seguro de una cosa, fuera lo que fuera esa sensación el no tenía ninguna oportunidad con Eren. Ambos eran opuestos, totalmente diferentes, el solo pensar en una relación más allá de la amistad era intolerable. No, prefería quedarse así y ser su hermano, acompañante y confidente de por vida. No quería perder la relación que ya tenían.

Y Levi se permitió maldecir al mundo entero.

* * *

><p><strong>Para colmo cuando escribía esta parte estaba escuchando una canción muy triste, por lo cual me maldije a mí misma (?)<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado para así poder animarme y continuar con esta historia que también promete mucho ewe**

**Para los fans de Aberración solo digo que el siguiente capítulo ya está siendo escrito uwu**

**Espero terminarlo antes del fin de semana XD**

**Comenten que les pareció el capítulo para saber qué es lo que puedo perfeccionar~**

**Sin más Levia-chan se despide!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Estoy casi segura de que cuando vieron la actualización pensaron que era un milagro .-.**

**Si, la verdad es que este fanfic estaba estructurado en mi mente pero se negaba a salir como gallina que es (?)**

**Bueno, como dije esta serie tendrá varios temas oscuros que tocar a fondo, por ejemplo aquí no se muestra mucho de la violencia que Eren sufrió en el noviazgo, pero en el segundo capitulo podremos ver lo que el maldito de Jean le hacia al hermoso de Erencio uwú**

**También el como, poco a poco Levi se dará por vencido, intentando conquistar a Eren.**

**Pero bueno, que aquí los dos serán unos completos idiotas XD**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a la persona que hizo esto posible:**

**•Jime Ackerman OwO: Gracias, por molestar al grado de que escribí este capitulo a pesar de todo. Naa, lo digo enserio, sin ti no podría haber actualizado tan a tiempo XD**

**DISCLAIMER: Esta serie no me pertenece porque Isayama es cruel y no sabe español como para que me deje escribir porno gay de sus personajes (?)**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Faltas de ortografía, aburrimiento por parte del lector. Eren masoquista, Levi estúpido y un Jean malnacido ;D**

**Sin mas ya pueden leer~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 1:<strong>_

_**"Tocar el fondo y pisar al cielo"**_

* * *

><p>Eren despertó, estirándose lo más que pudo, ya que se encontraba entre los brazos de Jean. Lo empujo un poco para que este le dejara moverse, su novio solo gruño antes de darse la vuelta y darle la espalda, Jaeger sonrió ante ese gesto tan infantil. De repente sintió como algo vibraba en su espalda, era su celular. Pues cuando habían empezado las caricias ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de acomodar sus cosas en un lugar apropiado. Cuando tuvo el móvil entre sus manos se sorprendió, era una llamada recién finalizada, una llamada de Levi.<p>

¿Qué es lo que habrá querido? Sin embargo se dio cuenta de algo, la llamada era recién finalizada, ósea que cuando el azabache llamo a su teléfono el contesto por accidente, de manera que Levi escucho todo lo sucedido. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron. Quiso que alguien le matara en ese momento, ya no podría ver a la cara a su mejor amigo. Pero...¿Por qué el Ackerman no colgó por su cuenta? Aquello comenzó a perturbarle y decidió mejor ignorar esa parte de su mente que le decía que algo malo había sucedido.

Dio la vuelta una vez más, abrigándose entre los brazos de su pareja.

.

.

.

.

.

Busco con sus ojos algún indicio del lugar donde podría estar su amigo, el cual les había llamado para pedir ayuda, algo muy raro en él, entonces le vio en el suelo, con una botella de vino tirada a su lado, al parecer, completamente vacía. Quien le acompañaba detrás se adelantó, solo para comprobar el estado de Levi, quien parecía estar dormido. Inmediatamente localizo su celular roto frente a la pared, rio imaginando lo que el pobre aparato debió haber sufrido y eso fue suficiente para despertar al azabache quien frunció el ceño al reconocer esa risa estruendosa.

—Cierra la boca, cuatro ojos—Ella se encogió de hombros, Levi estaba molesto, podía notarlo por su tono de voz, pero aun así se acercó a él, esquivando las latas de cerveza en el suelo. ¿Cómo pudo beber todo eso en una sola noche? Levi Ackerman era en verdad fascinante.

—No es mi culpa que tengas una cruda de los mil demonios, deberías aprender a controlar tus impulsos, mi querido Levi—Él le vio a los ojos, con un gesto muy claro de que si seguía hablando el mismo le partiría el cuello con gusto.

—No es momento para regañarlo Hanji, será mejor que ayudemos a limpiar todo esto—Les interrumpió Erwin quien al ver que Levi pudo ponerse de pie empezó a recoger varias latas.

—Ah~ Nuestro Levi se ha convertido en un alcohólico.

Ackerman no dijo nada, solo se fue de la sala, dejando que sus amigos limpiaran para poder tomar un baño, porque vaya que apestaba a alcohol. Cuando llego a su cuarto por ropa no pudo evitar desviar la vista a las fotos que había en uno de sus muebles. En una de ellas estaba el, Levi con la misma cara de amargado de siempre y a lado de él, con una sonrisa llena de alegría estaba Eren, pasando un brazo por sus hombros en un intento de hacerle sonreír, cosa que solo lograba cuando ambos estaban solos, Ackerman no sonreía para nadie más.

Se acercó a la fotografía y la tomo entre sus manos. Decidiendo que era hora de ponerla detrás de las demás, pues siempre la había colocado al frente.

Era hora de dejar atrás esa confusión y seguir adelante. Después de todo Eren no siempre iba a depender de él.

.

.

.

.

.

Varios meses después...

Levi giro el pomo de la puerta, entro al departamento y cerró la puerta detrás de él. El silencio no le sorprendió en lo absoluto, siguió caminando, escuchando unos ruidos provenir del baño. Se debatió mentalmente entre ir o no ir. Al final decidió ir, llegando a la puerta y una vez que la abrió no pudo mostrarse más incrédulo. Allí estaba Eren, arrodillado frente el inodoro mientras se obligaba, con sus dedos a desechar la comida que alguna vez tuvo dentro del estómago.

Llego hasta él y le sujeto las manos, el castaño le miro a los ojos, parecía ido, sin mencionar las preocupantes ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Levi apretó los dientes, maldiciendo en su interior al verle de esa manera. Sus manos llegaron hasta el rostro de Jaeger, causando que este despertara de su estado distraído.

—Ya basta, Eren, esto es suficiente—El moreno, ante esas palabras empezó a derramar lágrimas, sus labios habían comenzado a temblar. Ackerman no dudo ni un segundo en cobijarlo entre sus brazos, haciéndole sentir protegido—Tienes que dejar a Jean, esto va a matarte.

A pesar de que hace mucho tiempo se había cansado de insistirle que Kirchstein era alguien malo para el ya no podía controlarse, ver a Eren así era demasiado. Aun recordaba cómo es que habían llegado hasta allí, fueron simples insultos y un inocente golpe en la mejilla, esas fueron las señales. Las señales de un noviazgo violento. Jaeger decidió ignorar esas señales, a tal grado en que Jean se convirtió en su mundo, en sus únicas palabras y pensamientos.

Levi por su parte había visto como poco a poco se le iba la vida a su mejor amigo, golpes, insultos, todo eso era lo que le estaba acabando. Ya ni siquiera dormía, no lo hacía porque podía escuchar como Eren llegaba a altas horas de la noche, como lloraba en silencio y después de tanto drama se encerraba en su cuarto con un portazo. Su mejor amigo ya no comía como se suponía que debería hacerlo y todo eso por solo una palabra "gordo". Algo que provino de los labios de Kirchstein y se quedó instalado en el cerebro de Eren, para nunca ser olvidado.

—No puedo dejarlo ¡Tu no lo entiendes!—Ackerman se asustó al verse empujado hacia el suelo, Eren estaba sobre él, viéndole con furia, una que había causado sin la más mínima intención.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? ¿Acaso no entiendo que ese tipo va a acabar matándote si todo sigue así?—El castaño abrió los ojos con terror, el tono que había usado el azabache había sido frío, cortante, uno con el cual nunca le había hablado a Eren.

—El me ama..—Murmuro en un intento de buscar alivio en sí mismo, Ackerman enmudeció. Era estúpido, era de idiotas el siquiera pensar que un tipo que le trataba así era capaz de amarle. Ilógico, totalmente irracional.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Te ama tanto que le fascina verte destruido! ¡Como si fueras algún tipo de rata de laboratorio!—Exclamo con ironía, elevando sus brazos mientras sonreía de una manera sarcástica. Los ojos verdes de Eren perdieron todo brillo que alguna vez tuvieron.

—Levi ¿Qué debo hacer?—Pregunto, con el tono de voz más miserable que alguien pudiera imaginarse. El azabache le abrazo, de tal manera que el rostro de Jaeger acabo en su pecho. Ya no quería verlo de esa manera, quería que Eren volviera a sonreír y a reír como lo hacía antes.

—Dejarlo ¿Que más puedes hacer?—Le contesto, logrando sentir como Eren se convulsionaba entre sus brazos, como lloraba descontroladamente.

De la nada todo quedo en silencio, Ackerman volteo a ver al castaño quien estaba inconsciente, más que nada se había desmayado. Rápidamente busco su móvil, marcando el teléfono de emergencia, todo eso mientras sujetaba con fuerza a Eren. No, no iba a dejar que se fuera así, no podía.

Porque el tan solo pensar una vida sin su mejor amigo a su lado era horripilante.

.

.

.

.

.

Alzo la mirada, observando el reloj que colgaba de la pared frente a él. Ya habían pasado tres horas desde que se sentó en aquella silla, pues los doctores no le dejaron pasar aun y cuando les suplico que le dejaran entrar con Eren. Inmediatamente llamo a Carla Jaeger para informarle de todo lo que había pasado, ella se notó preocupada pero lastimosamente no pudo ir, pues tenía un viaje de negocios. Pero lo que le hizo golpearse contra la pared fue cuando ella le dijo que confiaba en él, que sabía que el siempre cuidaría y protegería a Eren. Carla no sabía que Levi fue el maldito desgraciado que le llevo a la destrucción, pues nunca hizo nada para alejarle de Jean.

Y a petición de Eren él nunca le dijo a la señora Jaeger que su hijo sufrió violencia por parte de su novio, ni siquiera menciono palabra alguna de Kirchstein, por lo cual ella no sabía que su único hijo tenía pareja.

—¿Joven Ackerman?—Llamo una de las enfermeras que atendió a Eren cuando llego en la ambulancia, el azabache se levantó rápidamente. Ella solo sonrió—Ya puede pasar, el joven Jaeger ha recuperado la conciencia.

Dio un paso hacia el frente, pero una voz le detuvo.

—Levi ¿Eren está bien?—No supo cómo, no tenía ni idea de cómo él se había enterado pero en ese momento le valió un comino. Giro sobre sus talones y vio a ese tipo con todo el odio del mundo, dispuesto a romperle la quijada si era necesario.

—Pensé que no te importaba—Dijo, con la frialdad que le caracterizaba al ser alguien cortante e inclusive irrespetuoso. Jean pareció reflejar culpa en su mirar.

—¿Cómo no va a importarme? Es mi novio—Levi cerro los ojos con una sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios y cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos solo destilo puro desprecio en ellos.

—Dejo de parecer tu novio en el momento en que empezaste a insultarlo, dejo de serlo desde que decidiste golpearlo solo porque se te dio la gana—Kirchstein desvío la mirada, Levi no iba a contenerse, no después de lo que ese tipo le había hecho a Eren, tan solo apretó los puños controlando su ira hacia el—Escúchame bien Jean, la única manera en que podrás ver a Eren de nuevo será arrastrándote por el suelo mientras le suplicas perdón, eso solo si él te lo permite.

Justo cuando Jean parecía querer decir algo siguió a la enfermera, dispuesto a ignorar cualquier argumento, pues sabía que si lo seguía escuchando iba acabar matándolo a golpes. Al llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba Eren soltó un suspiro, intentando no reflejar la furia y ansiedad que Kirchstein le hizo sentir momentos atrás. Dio unos pasos más hasta llegar a la cama del castaño, quien lentamente abrió sus ojos, sonriendo de lado, algo que hizo inmensamente feliz a Levi.

—¿Anotaste la placa de quien me atropello?—El azabache se deleitó con su voz, llena de entusiasmo y gracia, recordando que hace tiempo no la había escuchado.

—No, creo que se ha librado de la cárcel—Eren rio un poco divertido al escuchar esa respuesta. Levi solo se sentó a su lado, feliz de que se sintiera un poco mejor.

—Y yo que quería que le dieran cadena perpetua.

—Sabes que podríamos meter a la cárcel a Jean por maltrato físico y mental—Jaeger le miro a los ojos, asustado de que la broma se convirtiera en algo serio. Desvío la mirada a sus dos manos que estaban entrelazadas, los dedos pálidos del Ackerman acariciaban cada línea en la palma de su mano.

—Así está bien, solo no quiero volver a verlo—Le dijo con un deje de tristeza que Levi supo identificar, en silencio tomo su mano y la acerco hasta sus labios, depositando un beso en ella, cosa que ruborizo a Eren.

—No volveré a dejarte solo, voy a protegerte—El castaño sonrió con alegría y después acaricio su mejilla con lentitud. Levi cerro los ojos disfrutando del tacto en su mejilla, era suave, tierno, algo que encajaba a la perfección con Jaeger.

—Siempre los has hecho, Levi—Murmuro acercando su rostro al contrario, apoyando su frente morena en la pálida, Ackerman se vio un poco sorprendido ante la proximidad—Y por eso te agradezco que todos estos años estuvieras allí para mí.

Ackerman sintió como se le partía el alma al escuchar esas palabras, era algo que sinceramente había querido escuchar hace mucho tiempo. Eren siempre tenía las palabras correctas para decirle. Así que en aquel silencio se permitió disfrutar de la cercanía de su mejor amigo, pues con el tiempo ambos se separarían. Porque Levi sabía que Eren tendría alguien más en su futuro, al igual que él.

Pues Levi prefería quedarse como solo un amigo. ¿Porque? Porque Levi estaba sucio, corrompido, era oscuridad, de la basura de ese mundo. Y Eren era luz, era puro, tranquilo, amable, de las cosas más bellas en ese mundo.

Ackerman no quería manchar esa pureza. Y la razón era que él sabía que no la merecía.

.

.

.

.

.

Al pasar la página numero veinte escucho como alguien entraba a su habitación, era hora de que Levi fuera a visitarle así que preparo la sonrisa que le recibiría, la cual se destruyó por completo al ver que solo se trataba de Jean, quien traía un ramo de flores consigo, lo único que le paso por la cabeza fue que aquello era irónico, el causante de todo le llevaba flores felicitándolo por su pronta recuperación, totalmente estúpido. Volvió su mirada a la lectura, pues aún no se encontraba mentalmente preparado para ver al hombre que le fue acabando poco a poco, cosa que le hizo llegar hasta allí, la habitación de un hospital.

—Quiero hablar contigo—Sus dedos se aferraron al libro, sintiendo como le recorría un escalofrío de pies a cabeza al oír su voz. Hasta ahora se había dado cuenta de que tanto miedo le tenía a Jean.

—Yo no quiero volver a hablar contigo, quiero que te vayas y no vuelvas—Ni siquiera se giró a verle, apretó los dientes mientras contenía las lágrimas que sus ojos querían derramar.

—Eren, no tienes idea de lo mucho que me arrepiento por haberte hecho esto—Sonaba arrepentido, tanto que alzo la mirada y al verlo frente a su cama hizo un gran esfuerzo por volver a respirar. Sus ojos tenían rastro de haber llorado por mucho tiempo, sus dedos, sus uñas parecían haber sido comidas hasta el cansancio por estrés y culpa. Volvió a desviar la mirada, no tenía lógica sentir empatía por esa persona.

—Me alegro de que así sea, no quiero que alguien más sufra lo que yo sufrí—Kirchstein se sentó a su lado, ocupando la silla que durante esos días siempre había ocupado Levi y sin saber porque le molesto que el azabache no estuviera allí con él en ese momento.

—Quiero cambiar, pero quiero hacerlo a tu lado—El moreno supo entonces a que venía tanto discurso, era obvio que Jean quería que volvieran. Entonces, sin querer recordó su época feliz con él. Esa en donde ambos reían tomados de la mano, donde Kirchstein le besaba la mejilla con ternura y le susurraba frases cariñosas al oído.

Trago saliva, era difícil retener sus impulsos, aquellos que querían estar al lado de su antigua pareja.

—Vamos Jean, ya no eres un niño y mucho menos un idiota, tu sabes bien que lo que paso entre nosotros fue demasiado—Nunca había sido tan grosero en su vida, pero estaba casi seguro de que si no lo hacía Jean no iba a quedar convencido del odio que le tenía—¿Tú crees que quiero volver a pasar eso?

—Por supuesto que no, por eso estoy dispuesto a cambiar, por ti, porque te amo—Jaeger cerro el libro y se lamió los labios, nervioso.

¿Las personas podían cambiar? Por primera vez en su vida quería creerlo, pero no estaba seguro. Jean le había hecho mucho daño y ya no estaba tranquilo a su lado. Sin mencionar que Levi ya le había mencionado que algo como eso podría suceder, un Jean suplicando por perdón, por una segunda oportunidad, sabiendo que este no podría cambiar por nada del mundo. Eren pensó en los pros y en los contra, llegando a una conclusión, que todos tenemos derecho a una segunda oportunidad.

—Te creo—Él estaba sorprendido y de repente se soltó a llorar, agradecido de que le diera una segunda oportunidad a pesar de lo que le había hecho—Te daré una segunda oportunidad, solo si prometes que me trataras diferente.

—Lo prometo—El castaño sonrió, cobijándolo entre sus brazos con dulzura, cosa que Jean pareció disfrutar, con suaves caricias delineo su espalda en silencio.

Para crecer, para seguir, debías aprender a perdonar y Eren ya había dado su primer paso. Esperando que su vida con Kirchstein fuera otra a partir de ese momento.

Lo que Jaeger no sabía es que Levi observaba todo desde la puerta, atónito decidió irse de ese lugar, pues no iba a ser testigo de la atrocidad que sucedía frente a sus ojos.

Ackerman no podía comprender como es que Eren era tan buena persona, por no decir un total y completo estúpido.

.

.

.

.

.

Habían transcurrido semanas desde que Eren había comenzado una nueva vida a lado de su pareja, Jean. Las cosas parecían ir de maravilla, podía ver como Jeager recuperaba su energía, su alegría y fortaleza, por más que le doliera admitirlo se había equivocado, Kirchstein si pudo cambiar. Esas semanas en las que Jeager disfrutaba de la compañía de Jean en el hospital decidió no ir cuando el otro lo hacía, porque encontrarlo en su camino no iba a ser grato. Hace unos cuantos días que Eren había sido dado de alta, recupero su peso anterior, durmió todo lo que no había dormido en aquellas épocas y vivía su vida como el solo sabía hacerlo.

Es por eso que moría de preocupación cada vez que veía la hora, ya era tarde y Eren no llegaba. Hace tiempo que no llegaba tan tarde y muy en el fondo tenía miedo de que no pudiera volver a verlo. Cuando se escuchó como la puerta del apartamento se abrió no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse estático, sentado frente a la televisión mientras la ansiedad le recorría de pies a cabeza. Pues tenía miedo de que Eren cruzara el pasillo con un nuevo golpe o trauma psicológico.

—Ya llegue—Aviso el castaño con un tono de voz parcial, Levi no quiso verlo, no porque siguiera teniendo miedo, no. Era porque se encargaba de demostrarle que no aprobaba su noviazgo con Jean, a pesar de que la madre del moreno ya había visto el visto bueno, claro que ella no sabía que ese tipo había sido el causante de que Jaeger acabara en el hospital por mala nutrición.

—Mañana nos toca turno por la tarde, iremos justo cuando acaben las clases en la universidad—No pasó desapercibido la molestia en su voz y no es como si el Ackerman tratara de esconderla.

—¿Sigues molesto?—Le pregunto, colocándose frente a él, de esa manera Levi no podría desviar la mirada a la tele. Claro que el piso también era una opción viable.

—¿Molesto? ¿Porque?—Eren tenía una larga lista, pero sabía que todo eso solo se reducía a su decisión de volver con Jean. Se agacho, quedando de rodillas mientras le tomaba del rostro, Levi no dudo en apartar los ojos de esa mirada verde esmeralda.

—Mírame Levi—Él no lo hizo, se negaba como un niño pequeño. Y a pesar de lo infantil que se veía no iba a complacer a Jaeger, no por la tontería que había hecho—Si no lo haces vas a partirme el corazón—Fue entonces que no resistió más, perdiéndose en esos ojos llenos de felicidad. Esa era su molestia, la felicidad en sus ojos, porque él estaba enojado de que nunca podría hacerle lucir tan feliz como Jean hacía con el—Estoy bien, no me ha pasado nada, en el momento en que Jean me haga algo yo lo dejo, no planeo pasar por el mismo martirio.

—Estoy preocupado por ti—Admitió, Eren se sorprendió ante su sinceridad. Pues Levi era de ese tipo de personas que tenían el orgullo hasta el cielo.

—Lo sé, te lo agradezco—Se sentó a su lado, acariciando su rostro y cabello en movimientos torpes y distraídos. Levi inclino su cabeza, deseando perderse en el pecho de Eren quien le abrazo con gentileza.

—No quiero verte herido, gran idiota—Jaeger comenzó a reír, la manera en que el azabache tenía para expresar su cariño era simplemente hilarante, tanto que lograba ser tierna. O quizás solamente él lo veía de esa manera.

—Eres como un hermano mayor preocupado por el menor—Levi sonrió, pasando sus brazos por la espalda de Eren quien no se mostró incomodo ante ello. Es más, se acostó en el sofá, de manera en que la cabeza del Ackerman siguió sobre su pecho, cobijada entre los brazos del castaño, mientras los dedos de este seguían recorriendo su cabello negro como la noche.

—Tu madre siempre me pidió que te cuidara.

—Lo que ella no sabía es que tú eras el que debía ser cuidado—Su nariz percibió el aroma de Eren, grabándolo en lo más profundo de su memoria—Hablando de eso...¿Ya te conseguiste alguna novia?

—Sí, estoy saliendo con Hanji—Mentira, aquello era solo una excusa para evitar preguntas incomodas.

—¿Hanji-san? Pensé que no era tu tipo—Dijo, algo confundido, pues Levi la consideraba una amiga, una amiga molesta y desquiciada, pero solo una amiga.

—Nos llevamos bien—Eren arqueo la ceja, claro que no se llevaban bien, su relación era algo parecido a personas que se soportaban por el bien de la sociedad, porque nadie quería ver un cuerpo mutilado por la mañana.

—Como digas—Resoplo, era increíble lo que se había perdido de Levi por estar embobado con Jean. Sin embargo prefirió ignorar eso—¿Sabes?

—¿Qué pasa?

—Te quiero—Levi escondió su rostro, tratando de controlar los latidos de su corazón. Porque eran las únicas cosas que podían delatarlo, por ello agradecía su rostro inmutable.

—Yo también—Contesto cortante y el castaño se sintió satisfecho con solo esas dos palabras.

Porque para Eren el cariño que se tenían era fraternal, algo que iba más allá de la genética y la sangre. Jaeger consideraba a Levi como su hermano a pesar de ser hijos de diferentes madres, lo considero así desde que se conocieron en aquel momento, ese en donde los Ackerman se mudaron justo a un lado suyo. Levi y Eren se habían hecho amigos del alma, contándose toda clase de cosas, secretos y situaciones. No había nada que uno no supiera del otro.

Pero para Levi, el amor que él le tenía a Eren ya no era de amistad, ni fraternal, era uno que pedía ser atendido, confesado y consumado. Solo que él había decidido guardarlo dentro de sí, ocultarlo del mundo, pero sobretodo de Eren. Porque Ackerman prefería que Jaeger se mantuviera puro por sí mismo, a pesar de la leve suciedad que Jean había dejado en él. Tenía que ser sincero, Levi era arisco, pervertido, frío, amargado, tomando en cuenta de que tuvo sexo con cientos de mujeres, claro que la protección siempre había estado presente, sin mencionar su pasado, cuantas veces peleo con su padre por comportarse tan injustamente con su madre, eso y tantas cosas más. Levi no se sentía con el derecho de poner siquiera un dedo en Eren.

No estaba bien, era asqueroso el siquiera pensarlo. Era mejor quedarse de esa manera.

.

.

.

.

.

—¿Vas a ir a su casa?—Mikasa se veía algo preocupada, más bien sobreprotectora, no le gustaba que Eren caminara solo por las calles y a pesar de que Jean vivía en un buen vecindario eso no aliviaba su temor a que Jaeger fuera asaltado o algo por el estilo.

—Sí, es su cumpleaños y quiero sorprenderlo, se lo merece—La Ackerman era de las pocas personas que sabían todo lo que había pasado a lado de Kirchstein y por eso, al igual que su primo había estado en contra del perdón que Eren le había otorgado, solo que como amiga se quedó allí para él, también lo hacia Armin.

—Solo vete de una vez, no queremos que pases por allí solo a altas horas de la noche—Le regaño Arlert con un tono de madre.

Eren se despidió, agradecido de que sus amigos no le hubieran abandonado en momentos tan cruciales de su vida. Tomo un taxi con el dinero que había ganado en su trabajo, había empezado ahorrar desde que decidió darle una sorpresa a su novio. Porque generalmente tomaba el autobús a pesar de que era más lento, pues así no gastaría tanto dinero. Emocionado observo el regalo entre sus manos, uno que le había costado mucho trabajo y dinero, por supuesto. Sonrió, tratando de imaginar la cara de Jean cuando lo abriera, de seguro le llenaría de mimos como últimamente lo hacía.

Cuando bajo y pago al taxista lo que le debía fue recibido por el saludo de la dueña de aquel lugar, pues ya casi todos los que vivían en ese condominio le conocían, denominándolos a Jean y a él como "la pareja del siglo", algo que siempre hacia sonrojar a Eren. Subió las escaleras al segundo piso y se detuvo frente a la habitación numero veintidós, la cual coincidía con la edad que cumplía su pareja. Toco la puerta una vez, esperando ser recibido por su novio, espero y espero, nada. Otra vez, seguro Jean estaba cocinando, estudiando o algo que le hubiera impedido escuchar como los nudillos de Jaeger chocaban contra la puerta una y otra vez.

Alzo la mano, dispuesto a tocar por última vez, eso hasta que la puerta por fin se abrió.

—¿Qué quieres?—Abrió lo boca, intentando descifrar él porque del desprecio en su voz, quiso pensar que le había ido mal en el trabajo, lo entendía, a veces los días en la cafetería era muy duros, por lo que no le costaba sentir empatía por Jean.

—Venía a darte una sorpresa, traje...

—¿Quién es? ¿Son visitas? Puedo irme si quieres—Se mordió el labio inferior, no quería pensar lo que su conciencia le gritaba en ese momento, ese en el cual escucho otra vez dentro del apartamento de Kirchstein.

—Por favor, Jean, dime que no es lo que estoy pensando—Cerro los ojos, su cuerpo se quedó estático, no podía moverse, el solo pensar que su pareja le estuviera engañando le dolía en el corazón, en el alma.

—Es justamente lo que estás pensando—Una caricia cruel en su mejilla hizo que llorara sin poder detenerse, abrió sus ojos, sin poder creer que aquel tono frío, el cual Jean había abandonado volviera de repente.

—¿Por qué?—Si, quería saber porque le encantaba verlo sufrir, quería saber porque demonios tenía que ser tan malnacido con él.

—¿Por qué? ¿Y todavía lo preguntas?—Estaba confundido, anonado, estupefacto. No tenía ni idea del porque Kirchstein le había engañado y este parecía no creer su inocencia—¿Que no es lo mismo que haces con Levi?

_¿Qué? _

—¡Levi es solo mi amigo! ¡Es como mi hermano!—Jean soltó una carcajada, demostrando así que no creía en sus palabras, Eren apretó los puños, sintiendo como sus uñas se enterraban en las palmas de sus manos.

—¿Crees que soy un tonto?—Con desesperación le tomo de las manos, esperando que de esa manera Jean reaccionara y se diera cuenta del dolor que le estaba causando—Suéltame—No era una petición, era una orden, una que le había dejado sin palabras.

—No lo haré, Jean yo no sabía que Levi te daba celos, podemos hablar de esto y...

—¿Y qué? ¿Te olvidarías de Levi? ¿Estarías dispuesto a dejarlo? ¿A abandonarlo?—Trato de imaginar una vida sin el Ackerman, sin sus comentarios sarcásticos, sin sus mimos, sin sus palabras, sin sus maldiciones, sin sus gestos o caricias.

No, él no podía dejar a Levi.

—Sabes bien que no puedo dejarlo, él es mi hermano—Las manos de Jean se deslizaron por las suyas, terminando el tacto que antes tenían. Al levantar la mirada y verlo se dio cuenta que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Todo había terminado.

—Exactamente, por eso no me dejaste otra opción.

—No Jean, tu solo decidiste engañarme porque querías verme sufrir de nuevo, tuve que hacerle caso a Levi, en verdad eres un completo bastardo—Él no se veía dolido por sus palabras, era como si todo lo que le dijera le entrara por un oído y le saliera por el otro—¿Y sabes qué? Yo ya no voy a tolerar esto. ¡Que te den! ¡Púdrete Jean!

Salió corriendo, porque en el mismo instante que dijo esas palabras había comenzado a llorar de nuevo y ya no quería verse débil frente a ese tipo que le había hecho la vida imposible. Quería saber...¿Que mal había hecho? ¿Qué era eso que había hecho mal como para tener que sufrir tanto? ¿Acaso fue un monstruo en su vida pasada y por ello tenía que pasar por tanto drama y tristeza? ¿Porque no podía ser feliz?

Se detuvo, en medio de un callejón había unos hombres, supo lo que estaban haciendo, de seguro eran unos tipos que vendían droga. Observo tentativamente la mercancía que uno de ellos sujetaba, si daba un solo paso más iba a caer en un pozo sin fondo. No le importo. ¿Qué más daba? Camino hasta ellos sin miedo, saco unos cuantos billetes de su cartera, esos que había ahorrado para invitar a cenar a Jean. Pidió que le prepararan una dosis y cuando el cigarrillo estuvo listo y otro de ellos saco un encendedor no titubeo en llevarlo hasta su boca, comenzando a inhalar algo que por solo ese instante le haría olvidar tanto dolor.

Al poco tiempo ya ni sabía quién era.

.

.

.

.

.

—¿Salir juntos? En verdad es la mentira más loca y estúpida que has dicho en tu vida, Levi—Lo sabía, pero esa cuatro ojos no tenía que repetírselo, no si no quería acabar en el suelo con cuatro balas en la cabeza. Nota mental, comprar un arma, no importa si es ilegal.

—No quería que preguntara cosas, ya sabes que a Eren todo le da curiosidad—Hanji se rasco la cabeza, pensativa. Esos dos eran unos idiotas, Eren era un total masoquista y Levi un idiota, en toda la extensión de la palabra.

—Está bien, pero sabes que te costara caro—No por nada todos los novios que había tenido Zoe habían terminado en bancarrota, porque la chica amaba las cosas caras, salir en citas casi todos los días, algo que muchas personas preferían evitar.

—Claro que lo sé, con lo pediche que eres—Ella sonrió, tomando del café que Levi le había preparado, cosa rara, porque él no era el tipo de personas que fueran hospitalarias, de no ser por Eren nadie los visitaría.

Tomo el primer trago, el café sabía a mierda, por algo el Ackerman no sabía cocinar. Cuando lo trago se dio cuenta de la sonrisa satisfecha en los labios pálidos de su amigo, o más bien ahora novio. Había sido una venganza infantil, pero suficiente para matar su paladar y garganta.

—Te odio—Murmuro mientras agarraba las suficientes galletas para quitarse el mal sabor de la boca.

—Yo también te odio—Respondió sin pensárselo, Hanji le saco la lengua enfadada.

—¿Hanji-san? Ah, tenemos visitas—Levi se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Eren detrás de él. No lo había escuchado entrar.

Sus ojos le siguieron hasta la cocina, donde el castaño desapareció. Lo hacía cada vez que alguien iba a verlos, preparaba un poco de té para ellos, para que no se sintieran incomodos en el lugar y pudieran desenvolverse allí mismo, plan con maña, por supuesto. Hanji también se veía sorprendida, al parecer ella tampoco se había dado cuenta de cuando entro. Ambos se levantaron y corrieron de inmediato a la cocina al oír como algo caía al suelo, al llegar vieron una taza rota en el piso. Y a Eren mirando su mano vacía con detenimiento, era muy peculiar su comportamiento.

—¿Estas bien, Eren?—El no contesto, seguía viendo su mano hasta que Levi se acercó, le vio a los ojos y frunció el ceño con enfado.

—Esta drogado—Dijo, Hanji fue al baño, a conseguir algo que mojar con agua fría, eso podría ayudar a bajar de las nubes al castaño—¿Por qué te drogaste? Responde—Sus manos se cerraron en sus hombros, agitándolo en el proceso, Eren rio y lloro de la nada.

—Jean se acostó con otro~—Canturreo mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, Zoe ya había regresado con un pañuelo, donde había rociado un poco de agua helada, el frío le podría ayudar a ya no sentirse tan drogado como lo estaba en ese momento.

—Te advertí millones de veces que él no cambiaría—Durante su regaño le coloco el pañuelo sobre su frente, Eren aspiro con fuerza, segundos después parpadeo, pero todo sin dejar de llorar.

—Claro que sí, tu siempre me lo dijiste, eres tan sabio, Levi—Por primera vez, desde que conoció al moreno pudo ver como este usaba el sarcasmo en su voz.

—Levi siempre lo ha sido—Hanji reía divertida y sin querer contagio a Eren quien aún parecía algo fuera de sí.

—Están locos ustedes dos—La risa aumento de volumen y el solo se limitó a sonreír, quería que estuviera feliz hasta que pasara la droga y se diera cuenta de lo miserable que en verdad era, una vez más por Jean.

Y así como vino se fue, Eren se sentó en el suelo, doblando las rodillas mientras escondía su rostro entre sus brazos, llorando desconsolado. Zoe se fue, porque aquel momento era solo para esos dos, para los casi hermanos. Levi también se posó en el suelo, abrazando a Jaeger en un triste silencio, nunca lo había visto tan destrozado, ni siquiera cuando Jean había sido el causante de su parada en el hospital.

—¿Por qué no pudo cambiar? ¿Porque?—Ackerman beso la frente de Eren, tratando de acallar el dolor que había en el corazón de su amigo.

—Porque todos sabemos que es un hijo de perra, pobre del desgraciado que se acostó con el—Hizo sonreír al castaño, sin embargo esa sonrisa no duro mucho.

—Todos lo sabían menos yo, soy un tonto.

—No lo eres, solo eres una muy buena persona, una que no quiso ver a Jean como un bastardo.

—Debí hacerte caso.

—Ahora no sirve de nada pensar en él hubiera.

—Si tan solo fueras gay, caería en tus brazos—El corazón de Levi se detuvo por unos segundos, unos que fueron lentos, tan lentos que pensó que había pasado una hora.

—¿Y si lo fuera?

—Te besaría—Despego sus labios, lamiéndolos con nerviosismo e impaciencia.

—Hazlo, no me molesta si viene de ti—Eren estaba indefenso, sabía que se estaba aprovechando de su corazón roto y de que estuviera drogado.

Jaeger sonrió, alzando su mano mientras deslizaba su dedo índice por los labios pálidos del azabache. Parecía burlón, divirtiéndose de Levi que se ofrecía a ser su único consuelo. Sus ojos verdes buscaron los grises del Ackerman, sin poder enfocarlos bien, pues aún estaba bajo los efectos de aquella sustancia. Sus labios buscaron los contrarios, uniéndose en un efímero contacto.

La sensación les dejo sin aliento.

Una, dos, tres beses más. Sus labios chocaban entre sí, eso hasta que Levi le tomo de la nuca para profundizar el beso, su lengua busco la de Eren, desesperada, ansiosa. Se enredaron entre sí, no perdió tiempo, mordisqueo el labio inferior de su amigo, ese con el cual ya había cruzado el límite. Beso una vez más sus labios y se alejó de él. Dándose cuenta de que Eren había caído rendido, dormido entre sus brazos, explicando por qué se dejó llevar a mitad del acto.

Lo acomodo de manera en que pudiera cargarle hasta su cama. Ya podía suspirar tranquilo, Jaeger no iba a recordar nada de lo sucedido y a pesar de que no estaba contento por ello agradeció que estuviera drogado.

.

.

.

.

.

Al abrir sus ojos deseo que la tierra lo tragara, no soportaba el dolor en su cabeza y por supuesto, en su corazón. Lo único que quiso hacer al despertar fue tirar todas las cosas que Jean le había regalado y casi por obra del destino Levi apareció en la puerta de su cuarto, con una bolsa negra en su mano, la otra la ocupaba una mesita con su desayuno. Tierno que le trajera el almuerzo a la cama, solo rogaba que no fuera veneno puro.

Levi era un pendejo en la cocina. Sin ofender.

—Lo hizo Erwin—Aclaro al ver la duda en los ojos de Eren, él se encogió de hombros y tomo el desayuno, para empezar a comerlo.

—Dale las gracias de mi parte. ¿Está aquí?—Ackerman asintió mientras tiraba todos los recuerdos de Jean en su cuarto en la bolsa de basura.

—Hanji le contó lo que paso y quiso venir a verte, como si fuera una estúpida tragedia gay—Eren sonrió antes de tomar un poco de jugo de naranja. Extrañaba los comentarios mordaces de su mejor amigo.

Si, Erwin Smith también era gay y a diferencia de Eren no lo admitió hasta que entraron a la universidad, donde la mentalidad de la gente ya era diferente. Pues Jaeger sufrió mucho bullying en la escuela cuando se declaró homosexual. Levi le protegió, poniendo a Eren en primer lugar, las novias y amigos pasaron a segundo plano, mucho antes de que el azabache se diera una idea de lo que sentía por el castaño.

—Es muy lindo de su parte.

—Te equivocas, es muy gay de su parte, pero no me sorprende, al fin y al cabo se tira a chicos—Si, dulce ironía y humor negro.

—Eres una horrible persona.

—Gracias.

—De nada.

Ambos se sonrieron, Levi siguió con lo que hacía y Eren termino de desayunar, había sido un buen almuerzo, porque si hubiera sido hecho por el Ackerman no podría haber vivido para contarlo.

—Debes tomarte un baño, apestas, sin mencionar que tienes que quitarte todo rastro de droga en tu cuerpo—Jaeger se estremeció, recordando que Levi podría estar enojado por ello—Luego hablamos sobre eso, por ahora tomate un baño.

Levi volvía a parecer su madre, algo que había extrañado un poco.

—Por eso te amo, Levi.

Eren no sabía la sensación que le causaba a su amigo al decir tales palabras, que bueno que el castaño había borrado el beso de su memoria.

.

.

.

.

.

Llego a la cocina con la bolsa de basura en su mano, la tiro al contenedor y se dirigió a la sala donde estaban Erwin y Hanji, quienes al verlo se mostraron preocupados, no los culpaba, Eren nunca se había metido con drogas y eso era totalmente nuevo.

—¿Como esta?—El rubio abandono su taza de café en un mueble a lado del sofá, Levi se sentó a lado de Zoe mientras soltaba un suspiro.

—Él está bien, no se veía mal—Hanji sonrió aliviada, le alegraba que las cosas no hubieran pasado a peores.

—Qué bueno, porque Eren es un buen chico, me asusto que de repente se drogara, nunca se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza que algo así podría suceder.

Levi quiso maldecir a Jean antes de que Eren llegara pero cerro la boca cuando le vio entrar en la sala. Y en preciso segundo en que él se puso a lado de Erwin el timbre comenzó a sonar, una y otra vez sin parar. Furioso fue hasta la entrada y abrió la puerta, encontrando el rostro de Kirchstein frente a él.

Salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, no podía permitir que Eren lo viera de nuevo.

—Lárgate—Dijo, sin esperar ninguna respuesta de este, aunque claro, Jean no se iba a quedar con las ganas de decirle algo.

—Necesito ver a Eren—Y allí pudo percibir que estaba borracho, rodó los ojos con fastidio, como si fuera a dejarle ver al castaño en ese estado.

—Como si fuera tan estúpido para llamar a Eren, no lo veras, ni hoy ni nunca más.

—¡Es tu culpa!—Grito, asustando a Levi, nunca le había visto tan molesto—¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ¡Si tan solo tú no existieras nada de esto habría pasado!

—¡Muy bien, Jean! Échale la culpa a los demás de las tonterías que has hecho en tu vida. ¡Perfecto!

—¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo se siente que la persona que amas hable todo el tiempo de otra persona?

—¿De qué hablas?

—¡Todo era Levi y bla, bla, bla! ¡Solo hablaba sobre ti! ¡Siempre!—Ackerman no sabía que decir, no esperaba una acusación como esa, sin embargo, un pensamiento amargo, perfecto para responder pasó por su cabeza.

—De verdad eres un completo idiota, Eren lo hace porque me admira, porque me considera un hermano, lo que sintió hacia ti fue amor, pero no fraternal, uno que le iba a permitir vivir a tu lado para siempre y tú lo arruinaste—Jean parpadeo varias veces, como si apenas se diera cuenta de su error—Lo arruinaste y ya no hay manera de que él te perdone, ojalá y te arrepientas, por mí no hay problema si vas y te mueres, vete de aquí, Jean.

—¿Tu lo amas?—Levi desvío la mirada.

—Eso no te incumbe—Kirchstein no se veía convencido en lo absoluto, Ackerman ya estaba cansado, quería golpearlo, despedazarlo si era necesario, solo para desquitarse un poco del enojo que traía encerrado en sí mismo.

—¡Bien! ¡Claro que no me incumbe! ¡Pero tú y yo sabemos que Eren es una zorra!

Sin poder controlarse le tomo del cuello, estrellando su puño contra el rostro de Jean. Le tiro al suelo y le pateo tantas veces como le fue posible. Podía decir de él lo que quisiera, pero meterse con Eren era una cosa que jamás le permitiría, a él ni a nadie más. Kirchstein sangraba y él no podía detenerse, no hasta que Erwin le tomo de los brazos, alejándolo del cuerpo de Jean quien intentaba levantarse, Hanji se puso en medio y vio a Kirchstein con desprecio.

—Será mejor que te vayas, porque Levi no es el único que quiere matarte—No necesito más amenaza para irse de ese lugar.

Eren salió, acercándose a Levi, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras lloraba. Ackerman devolvió el gesto, tratando de tranquilizar al castaño, el cual ahora debía estar muy afectado por las palabras de Jean.

—¿No te hizo nada?—Pregunto una vez que se limpió las lágrimas, Levi negó en silencio y Eren le beso la frente con dulzura.

—Estoy bien, Jean siempre fue de palabras, no de golpes.

—Me defendiste, gracias.

—¿Que no haría por mi hermano?—Y así como dijo esas palabras se hirió a el mismo, Jaeger sonrió mientras se sonrojaba.

—Prometo buscar a alguien mejor.

—Más te vale, no quiero volver a golpear a otro de tus ex.

—Sobre todo porque odias la violencia.

—Soy pacifista después de todo.

—Chicos, será mejor pasar al departamento—Hanji les interrumpió, señalando a los vecinos curiosos que se habían asomado al escuchar tanto escándalo.

Levi y Eren se tomaron de la mano y entraron juntos al apartamento. Ambos debían curar varias heridas.

Lo que ellos no sospechaban es que en ese transcurso descubrirían muchas cosas.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gusto? ¿Si? ¿No? Me vale (?)<strong>

**Estoy casi segura de que repetí muchas palabras, pero bueno, se que en el próximo capitulo eso no pasara -.-**

**Al menos eso espero uwú**

**Ojalá les haya gustado y dejen un review para expresar su odio por Jean (?)**

**Agradecimientos a: NekoDanyHentai, SK Allen-chan, My Charlie Romance, WakaiSenshi, Nethany, Guest, Ritsu-chan and Sook Lee, Guest, tsubane, Alex Hellsing, Mr. Marshall, Kira Itsuki-san, Guest, Jime Ackerman OwO & Neko-chan.**

**Los veré en el siguiente capitulo~**

**Sin mas Levia-chan se despide ewé**


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta viva!~**

**Si, sigo vivita y coleando ewé**

**Que tal amigos míos? Yo aquí extrañando actualizar fanfics por los cuales he hecho sufrir a mucha gente (?) Lo siento mucho pero las vacaciones y visitas de familiares sí que fueron una gran distracción pero por eso los consiento y publico dos de mis fanfics al mismo tiempo ewé**

**Para que se partan la madre decidiendo cual leer primero (?) c:**

**Okno XD Es para que disfruten de ambos y mueran de ansias por la continuación ;D**

**Espero les guste la actualización y este capítulo está dedicado a dos personitas~:**

•**Akane-chan: Tu review fue el primero ewé Síguele echando ganas a la escuela y en tus tiempos libres date una vuelta por mis locuras escritas en forma de porno gay (?) Te adoro preciosa y tus comentarios, al igual que todos me animan un un monte-montón uwu Disfruta del capi y espero con ansias tu review~**

•**Alois Trancy Phantomhive: Me alegra que te hayas animado a dejar un comentario XD Lo sé, sabía que algunos odiarían esa parte de Eren (?) Jean por su parte tiene que redimirse, Levi esconder sus sentimientos pero aun no sabes lo que les espera a este par ._. Largo o no me gusto tu comentario ewé Ojalá disfrutes de la conti y dejes otro más ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: Esta serie al igual que sus personajes no me pertenecen porque si no Eren no hubiera dicho que estaba bien con morir (Lamento si a alguien le hice spoiler del manga).**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Mike de colado, simpatía por el diablo, Marco medio chafa, Erwin coqueto, Hanji como buena samaritana, Levi de idiota reprimido y Eren bipolar uwu**

**Por cierto no sé si ya vieron en el Summary pero a partir de este momento el fanfic es un M-preg y a quien le disguste favor de retirarse para evitar cualquier trauma, es todo...**

**Y se me olvidó mencionar que los chicos viven en EUA XD**

**Sin más dejo que disfruten~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 2:<strong>_

"_**Querer olvidar y nuevas atracciones"**_

* * *

><p><em>Alzo la mano, palpando con sus dedos el labio roto y sangrante, la herida había sido causada por el chico frente a él, intento levantarse pero no pudo, el dolor en sus brazos, producto de varias golpizas por parte de Jean le habían dejado moretones que ahora tenía que cubrir con camisas de manga larga. Estaba terriblemente asustado, cuando Kirchstein le había tomado de la muñeca para llevarlo lejos de sus amigos intuyo que se trataba de algo malo. <em>

_Pero Eren no sabía ni tenía idea de que había motivado ese mal humor en su novio._

—_¿Por qué estabas tan cerca de ese tipo?—Le cuestiono con desconfianza, Jaeger trago saliva, al parecer le había visto junto a uno de los amigos de Mikasa, la cual intento que se llevara mejor con el desconocido._

—_El...solo me pregunto dónde estaba la cocina—Pues la fiesta había sido en la casa de Armin, el cual les invito a pasar un rato. Claro que Jaeger no pensó que Jean podría tener un arranque de celos._

—_Mentiroso ¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Vi cómo le sonreías!—Eren se cubrió los oídos, sintiendo como su respiración se volvía loca al igual que los latidos de su corazón, estaba muy asustado—¡De seguro querías revolcarte con el! ¡No soy idiota, Eren!—El moreno se encogió, tratando de no escuchar las palabras que su pareja le gritaba con tanto odio destilando en ellas—¡Contesta! ¡Contesta, maldita sea!—Jean se había agachado a tomarle de las muñecas, Jaeger desvío la mirada de aquellos ojos que le aterraban, quedando insatisfecho con esa acción, Kirchstein no tardó en darle una bofetada que definitivamente dejo marca en su mejilla._

_La fiesta se había acabado._

Abrió los ojos rápidamente, las lágrimas ya surcaban sus mejillas. Se cubrió la boca con una mano, ahogando cualquier sollozo que pudiera provenir de su garganta. Acostado en la cama tomo la posición de un feto dentro del vientre de su madre. No entendía cómo es que de repente empezaba a tener esas pesadillas, unas que le aclaraban, había tomado la mejor decisión cuando termino con Jean.

—¿Estas bien?—Cuando levanto la mirada se encontró con los ojos grises de Levi, estaba en la puerta, dentro de su cuarto y le veía preocupado. Otra vez había gritado durante esos sueños tormentosos.

Negó varias veces con la cabeza, solo en ese momento Ackerman camino hasta su cama, acostándose a su lado en silencio. Eren se acercó lentamente, sintiendo los brazos de Levi rodear su espalda con firmeza, su rostro se escondía en el pecho desnudo del azabache, el cual siempre dormía sin camisa a pesar de que hiciera frío. Pronto las caricias en sus cabellos le hicieron recobrar el sueño.

Una vez que su mejor amigo dormía con el todo lo relacionado con Jean desaparecía de sus pensamientos.

Lo único que lograba soñar eran los buenos recuerdos de la infancia.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Eren despertó y se vio entre los brazos de su mejor amigo no se sorprendió, pues recordaba como la anterior noche el azabache había ido a acompañarle para que ya no tuviera pesadillas, algo que ya se estaba haciendo costumbre. Se removió un poco, de manera que ahora podía admirar el rostro de su durmiente amigo. No pudo evitar sonreír ante el gesto pacífico en su cara, el no ver el ceño fruncido de siempre era algo digno de apreciar.

Estiro su mano, acariciando con sus dedos un mechón de cabello negro de Levi, después toco su mejilla derecha, sintiéndola tibia por el calor corporal. Y no dejo de acariciar a pesar de tener esos ojos grises mirándole fijamente, con absoluta curiosidad. Ackerman no lo sabía, pero sus ojos parecían plateados cuando la luz del sol los iluminaba, justo como ahora, donde los mañaneros rayos del sol entraban por la ventana.

—¿Te diviertes?—Le pregunto con aquel tono juguetón que usaba tan seguido, en su mayoría eran chicas con las cuales ligaba, aunque se tomaba la libertad de usarlo también con Eren.

—Gracias por venir de nuevo a acompañarme en la noche—El azabache volvió a cerrar los ojos, disfrutando del tacto en su mejilla, la piel del castaño era suave y tersa, un deleite para su propia piel.

—No es nada, pero a este paso tu cuarto también será mi cuarto—Jaeger rió, no podía imaginarse aquello, sería como si fuesen una pareja. Eren se sonrojo, ese pensamiento había sido muy inapropiado en ese momento, además, Levi era solo su amigo, casi su hermano.

—No me molesta, pero preferiría que uses camiseta, últimamente está fresco y puedes pescar un resfriado—Su mejor amigo volvió a fruncir el ceño y Eren tan solo hizo una mueca, como si intentara leerle la mente—Usar camisa no te hará menos hombre.

—Ya lo sé—Contesto, como un niño lo haría, infantilmente—Es solo que...

Es solo que te estoy seduciendo idiota, pensó para sus adentros.

—¿Que sucede? ¿Te da calor por las noches?—Levi asintió, sin querer decir lo que había pensado, no era ni el lugar ni el momento adecuado, era mejor mantenerse eso para sí mismo.

La oscuridad no podía poner un solo dedo en la luz.

—Como sea, hoy tenemos mucho que hacer, debemos ir con el doctor—Jaeger soltó un bufido que le demostraba sus ganas de ir a su cita médica, osease, ninguna—Hay que ir a la escuela y por ultimo a trabajar, las vacaciones que Erwin te permitió ya se acabaron.

—No quiero—Las mejillas del moreno se inflaron, al punto de parecer dos tomates en su rostro. Levi tenía que admitir que aquello era algo que no veía hace mucho tiempo.

—Sabes que no puedes evitar ir con el doctor, tu madre lo recomendó—Carla Jaeger ya tenía por enterado lo que a Eren le había pasado en su relación con Jean, no es como si la mujer no supiera de la homosexualidad de su hijo, solo no supo cuando éste se consiguió un novio.

—Entonces no iré a la escuela—Ackerman le vio a los ojos, con aquella mirada que Eren sabia, era verdaderamente peligrosa—Esta bien, iré...

—Sobre el trabajo...supongo que puedo hablar con Erwin—Eren sonrió, disfrutando de como Levi le consentía, quizás se estaba aprovechando pero al hacerlo se sentía en aquella época donde aún era un niño siendo cuidado fielmente por el azabache y eso era algo que le llenaba de felicidad.

—Recuerda que es mi tragedia gay—Dijo, con sarcasmo. Ackerman a veces se sorprendía del cambio de personalidad en su mejor amigo.

—Lo recuerdo—Se levantó de la cama, dejando ir la mano de Eren que aún se había encontrado en su rostro, algo que muy en el fondo lamentó.

—¿Levi?

—¿Qué pasa?—Cuestionó al verle una vez más, antes de salir del cuarto y llamar al rubio.

—Te quiero—Rápidamente desvío la mirada de esos ojos turquesa, sentía que si mantenía su mirada en ellos Eren lo notaria. Notaria sus latidos del corazón, acelerados.

Así que para evitar esa cuestión siempre apartaba la mirada.

—Yo igual—Susurro con algo de vergüenza en su voz, saliendo de una vez de aquel cuarto. Eren no pudo percibir el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Jaeger seguía siendo un ignorante en esos detalles.

.

.

.

.

.

A través del teléfono podía notar el tono preocupado en la voz de su amigo, asintió varias veces, como si la persona detrás de aquella llamada pudiera verle. Era normal por lo que pasaba Eren y al no ser un chico que pidiera mucho se le hacía justo mimarle un poco, aunque claro, sabía que había un límite, aunque Jaeger aún no lo pasaba.

—No te preocupes, entiendo perfectamente, puede ausentarse hoy, llamare a Gunter para que lo reemplace, no es problema para el—Y era verdad, aquel chico siempre buscaba trabajo desesperadamente, era alguien trabajador.

—_Gracias Erwin, me estás haciendo un gran favor, no sé cómo pagártelo—_Levi, a pesar de ser un mujeriego, antiguo pandillero, sarcástico y malhablado sabia como, donde, cuando y con quien comportarse de esa manera.

—Díselo y eso me bastara—Sonrió al escuchar un resoplido a través del auricular, lo había hecho enojar, cosa que realmente no lamentaba.

—_Como si fuera tan fácil, ya tuvimos esta conversación, no quiero hablar de esto otra vez—_El rubio suspiro, era increíble que el azabache fuera tan masoquista y tonto, aunque si lo pensaba bien él también tendría miedo de que su mejor amigo le rechazara y no volvieran a tener la relación que tenían antes.

—Perdón, no tendremos esta discusión nunca más, nos vemos luego, adiós—Colgó el teléfono después de aquello, ahora solo debía preocuparse por el trabajo.

Erwin Smith era el dueño de la cafetería donde trabajaban Levi y Eren. Sus padres eran dueños de varios lugares, haciendo su familia millonaria, por lo cual ellos decidieron darle un establecimiento para que se acostumbrara a lo que pronto seria, su herencia. Por lo cual su presencia era requerida en las mañanas y por las noches, la universidad la estudiaba por las tardes y así dividía su tiempo.

Era algo cansado pero era lo menos que podía hacer para no defraudar a sus padres, los cuales no habían tomado para mal su sexualidad. Sabía que sus progenitores hubieran preferido que tuviera herederos, que se casara y que fuera otra persona común y corriente, claro con millones en su espalda. Pero en vez de eso su único hijo había resultado gay y aunque ellos le apoyaron como nunca, sentía como si hubiera traicionado su ideología y por ello se esforzaba para ser un buen hijo.

—Erwin, ha venido otra vez y quiere que lo atiendas—Frunció el ceño, había olvidado ese detalle mañanero. Hanji le miraba divertida, inclusive había un brillo pícaro en sus ojos.

—Ya voy—Expresó con pesimismo puro, no estaba de humor para ese hombre.

Todas las mañanas su maestro de estadística iba a la cafetería y no ordenaba nada a menos que el fuera quien le atendiera. El nombre de aquel profesor era Mike Zakarius, Erwin aun no entendía el propósito de aquello, ya que cuando estaban en horarios de clase el hombre apenas y notaba su presencia, algo sumamente ilógico.

—Buenos días—Le dijo el cuándo le vio llegar, Smith no sabía lo que esos ojos escondían, mucho menos deseaba saberlo—Ordenare lo mismo de siempre.

—¿Un café y huevos revueltos?—Su maestro asintió en silencio y justo cuando iba a retirarse sintió como alguien le tomaba de la mano, giro rápidamente, observando algo estupefacto la cercanía de su profesor hacia él.

—¿Te sucede algo malo?—Erwin no pudo respirar y ello era una mala señal. Se tragó sus propias palabras, soltando la mano de ese hombre diez años mayor que él.

—Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar—Se fue, huyendo de su maestro, al llegar a la cocina se detuvo, intentando regular su respiración y el temblor en sus manos.

¿Que había sido esa reacción suya? Nunca antes le había pasado, tan solo debía ser su imaginación, aquello no era posible.

El siquiera pensar ser compatible con su maestro era totalmente estúpido.

.

.

.

.

.

—Tu nivel de hemoglobina está bien, todo en el análisis parece indicar que estas de maravilla—Eren se sintió halagado cuando el doctor comenzó a leer aquellos papeles, resultado de haberse sacado un poco de sangre, algo que le había causado pánico, hasta que solo sintió un piquete que no le dolió para nada.

—He estado improvisando, quiero que coma todo lo que le haga bien—El medico sonrió ante las palabras del joven que le acompañaba, ese era Levi, pero lo que el hombre no sabía es que quien cocinaba era Jaeger, siempre el, porque el azabache no podía acercarse a la cocina, no a menos que quisiera hacerla estallar.

—La dieta que tu amigo te está dando es increíble, te vez mucho mejor—El hombre dejo las hojas de análisis en su escritorio, poso sus brazos allí mismo y miro fijamente al castaño—¿Has tenido algún problema con tu condición?

—Nunca me ha causado problemas, ser doncel no afecta mis actividades diarias—Aseguró Eren con una sonrisa tranquila, el doctor pareció complacido con ello, Jaeger era uno de los pocos donceles que no mostraban molestias por su condición.

Eren Jaeger había sido su paciente desde que tenía cinco años, Carla Jaeger llego un día a emergencias, preocupada de haber encontrado sangre en la cama de su único hijo. El hombre que los atendió había sido él, el doctor Pixis, el cual resolvió todas las dudas de la joven madre. Los donceles eran un concepto que aún no era muy conocido para varias personas, por ello no se sorprendía cuando madres como Carla llegaban a emergencias con ese problema.

Jaeger había mostrado signos de su condición desde muy pequeño, aunque no había vuelto a sangrar, cosa buena entre los donceles.

—¿Ni siquiera tu reciente noviazgo te ha afectado?—Eren apretó los labios, no le gustaba recordar nada relacionado con Jean y al estar con Levi quien odiaba al tipo casi daba por sentado que Kirchstein no existía, que todo había sido un sueño, eso hasta que el medico se lo recordó.

—Eso es para los psicólogos—Aseguró en voz baja, apenas audible para los dos hombres que estaban dentro de aquel consultorio. El viejo Pixis sonrió melancólico, recordando a un Eren de cinco años que intentaba tranquilizar a su madre angustiada.

—Vaya que lo sé, pero si hay algo que pueda hacer...

—Así está bien, gracias doctor, si nos disculpa debemos irnos—Levi tomo del brazo al castaño quien había estado a punto de revivir memorias no placenteras, cosa que logró evitar el azabache pues conocía a la perfección a Jaeger.

Antes de cerrar la puerta para irse el doctor detuvo al Ackerman.

—Cuida de él, Levi—El azabache asintió, sintiendo un liviano peso en sus hombros, cuidar de Eren no era una obligación para él, era un castigo, uno que le recordaba con constancia lo impuro que era.

—¿Te dijo algo?—Le pregunto Eren cuando salieron del edificio donde se encontraban los consultorios, Levi negó con una sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios—¿Qué pasa?—Jaeger se veía confundido con la actitud de su amigo quien solo vio hacia abajo.

Inconscientemente Eren había tomado su mano, como cuando eran niños e iban a la escuela juntos, el castaño se ruborizó, últimamente hacia cosas sin darse cuenta y le era vergonzoso, era como si demostrara que tan necesitado estaba de cariño. El pobre de Levi tenía que tolerar sus acciones gays, cosa que sabía que le molestaban al azabache, así que quiso quitar su mano de la otra, sin esperar que aquellos dedos pálidos retuvieran los suyos.

—No me desagrada, nada de lo que hagas me desagrada—Jaeger estaba comportándose como un estúpido frente a su amigo, parecía una chica y no señor, Eren era todo un hombre a pesar de ser homosexual, no por nada hacía ejercicio, no por nada sabía cómo ligar, quizás era gay pero no una niñita.

—La gente nos está mirando—Murmuro con las mejillas rojas, era cierto, todos les miraban, algunos asqueados, otros sonrientes y los que quedaban solo los miraban como si fuera normal.

La gente no sabía que podías ser tan cercano con los amigos.

—Que nos miren, somos amigos, casi hermanos, si ellos tienen la mente tan sucia para pensar otras cosas y no poder digerirlo es su problema, tu y yo sabemos la verdad y con eso me basta—Entonces los morenos dedos de Eren por fin se entrelazaron con los suyos, Levi escondió su rostro en la bufanda que traía puesta, no quería que el castaño notara el sonrojo en su rostro, eso le hacía verse tan poco masculino.

—No sabía que fueras tan bueno con las palabras—Levi bufo ante el sarcasmo de su amigo, aunque le encantaba que Eren le halagara, fuera sarcasmo o no.

—Vayamos por un café.

Sin importar las miradas de odio y repudio caminaron tomados de la mano hasta la cafetería. Aun había gente en Estados Unidos, no, en todo el mundo que no toleraban ese tipo de relaciones y Levi solo pensaba que esas personas eran un par de idiotas.

Porque no había palabras para describir la sensación tan maravillosa que recorría su cuerpo cuando tomaba la mano cálida de su mejor amigo.

.

.

.

.

.

Mikasa Ackerman estaba preocupada por su amigo, Eren Jaeger. Durante clases no prestaba atención, parecía estar siempre en su mundo y era constantemente regañado por los maestros debido a ello. Definitivamente Jean Kirchstein había destruido algo dentro del chico y aun no sabía que era, podría ser su corazón o la voluntad de reír y sonreír a cada momento.

Lo curioso era que cuando Levi estaba presente, su odioso primo, Eren recuperaba algo de color y alegría. Suponía que ella no podía ser rival contra la gran amistad que tenían aquellos dos, conocerse desde pequeños era algo que sin duda les daba una gran ventaja. Y se complementaban excelentemente, porque Levi era pervertido, sarcástico, lleno de humor negro y Eren era inocente en varios aspectos, alegre y lleno de valores, contrarios pero grandes amigos.

Y extrañamente una frase se coló a su cabeza, aquella que decía: "Polos opuestos se atraen". Sacudió la cabeza al instante, eso era totalmente absurdo, lo único que había entre esos dos era una plena amistad que casi pasaba por hermandad, pero fuera de eso ninguno estaba secretamente enamorado del otro. ¿O sí?

—Mikasa, mira quien está allí—Armin le saco de sus ensoñaciones mientras apuntaba a unas bancas que habían en el extenso territorio del campus de la universidad. Siguió el dedo índice de su amigo hasta toparse de lleno con los ojos de un afligido Jean Kirchstein.

Apretó los dientes con rabia, de verdad que quería romperle la cara y sabía que si Levi estuviera presente hubiera tenido el mismo pensamiento, sin hacer caso de las advertencias de Arlert decidió acercarse con paso firme y decidido. Camino hasta parar frente al chico quien solo suspiro cuando le vio llegar.

Mikasa estaba lista para desacomodarle la quijada.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Vaya que no había podido controlar su tono de voz, pues había logrado asustar a Jean quien se vio algo aterrado por la frialdad con la que fueron pronunciadas esas palabras.

—Vine a buscar a Eren—Respondió, desviando su mirada hacia varios lugares, con la esperanza de ver al castaño a los lejos o algo parecido, nada, ni un rastro.

—¿Y tú crees que Levi te permitiría siquiera verlo?

—No, primero me castra—Mikasa frunció el ceño, si sabía lo que haría Levi entonces...¿Porque no se iba de una vez por todas?

—Exactamente, aunque quizás sea algo mucho peor, pero lo que debes saber es que Eren no te quiere volver a ver, tu existencia ya no es de su importancia—En ese momento, cuando Kirchstein bajo la mirada se dio cuenta de las ojeras marcadas que tenía el chico, de lo rojos que estaban sus ojos y de lo mal que se veía.

Se lo merecía, eso y más.

—Quiero disculparme—Murmuro, dolido con aquella confirmación, el tan solo saber que Jaeger le odiaba era espantoso, no soportaría haberle causado tanto mal a Eren, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que era tarde para dejar todo atrás.

—Escúchate—Le dijo Mikasa al borde de una carcajada sarcástica, aquello era simplemente gracioso, Jean obviamente no podía sanar las heridas que le había hecho a Eren—Hiciste un mal, uno que nunca podrás borrar, Jean haznos un favor y no lo busques más.

—¡No tienes ni idea de lo culpable que me siento!—Él se puso de pie, encarando a la chica que defendía a Eren con fervor, no podía dejar que ese monstruo le hiciera daño de nuevo.

—Tienes razón, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo te sientes y no es como si me importara—Le respondió con desprecio, quería escupir de lo mal que se sentía por estar tan cerca de Jean—¿Entonces qué harás? ¿Vas a disculparte con él y arreglar todo? Si, digamos que te perdona ¿vas a hacerle daño de nuevo?

Kirchstein no supo cómo rebatir esas palabras, era cierto, Eren le había dado una segunda oportunidad muy valiosa y el la había desperdiciado, le había hecho mucho daño. Se había comportado como un hipócrita ególatra y había disfrutado ver el dolor en el rostro del castaño, era un ser perverso, uno que no tenía llenadera. Lo único lógico era alejarse para no seguir dañando pero él seguía allí, insistiendo con terquedad.

—Si lo ves...dile que lo lamento.

—Aunque le dijera no me va a escuchar, como dije, no quiere saber nada de ti—Le reitero cuando le vio irse lentamente, Jean volteo a verla y aunque vio soledad en esos ojos no se compadeció, aquello solo era justicia divina.

—Hazlo de todos modos—Mikasa suspiro, sabía que iba lamentar lo que diría pero ella no podía ser tan mala después de todo.

—Ojalá puedas perdonarte a ti mismo.

Jean pensaba igual.

.

.

.

.

.

—_¿Quién era?—Pregunto algo confundido al ver como el chico con el cual acababa de tener sexo entraba al cuarto después de haber tenido una charla con alguien de afuera y aunque sabía que prácticamente era un desconocido y no tenía derecho de preguntar aun así lo hacía._

—_Mi novio, bueno, mi ex-novio—Parpadeo sorprendido, eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Jean había dicho que su novio le había botado ese mismo día mientras ambos bebían en un bar gay, por lo cual pensó que consolarlo no era nada malo._

—_Espera...tu dijiste que el corto contigo—El otro sonrió arrogante mientras se vestía de nuevo, ya que solo estaba en ropa interior, algo de poca consideración hacia Eren._

—_Acaba de cortar conmigo porque supo que me acosté contigo—Marco frunció el ceño mientras apretaba los labios. ¿Con quién diablos se había metido? Pensó que era alguien amable y agradable por su conversación en el bar no un completo bastardo como se mostraba ahora._

—_Eres un estúpido—Ni siquiera titubeo, aquello era horrible, no quiso ni imaginar cómo se sintió el pobre chico al saber que su pareja se había acostado con alguien más. Y al instante se sintió culpable por ser ese alguien más._

—_Toma, aquí está mi numero por si quieres verme de nuevo—Bodt alejo la mano de Jean la cual le estaba dando un papel con un número telefónico escrito en el._

—_Obviamente no quiero volver a verte, eres un completo idiota, me largo—Apenas termino de abotonar su camisa y ponerse los zapatos, quería irse de ese lugar, no quería saber más de ese hombre. Aquel tipo era un desgraciado._

—_No me dejes tú también—Se detuvo, girando a ver la mirada solitaria de Kirchstein, Bodt trago saliva, no tenía idea del porque pero ver a ese tipo tan destruido le causaban ganas de abrazarle y reconfortarle._

_No, eso no era lo correcto._

—_Lo lamento Jean, pero no planeo permanecer con alguien tan inestable—Pudo jurar que vio una lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla, aunque quería quedarse su conciencia aun funcionaba, haciéndole saber que lo que hacía estaba bien._

_Dejo ese apartamento sin remordimiento, hace un mes que no sabía nada de Jean Kirchstein._

—Buenos días ¿cómo desea su café?—Marco sonrió al cliente quien era un chico demasiado atractivo, ojos grises, casi plateados y cabello negro como la noche, increíblemente fascinante, aunque por desgracia Jean siempre se le venía a la mente antes que cualquier otro hombre.

—Serán dos, doble azúcar y crema—Asintió a sus palabras mientras anotaba en su libreta, el joven que parecía acompañar a ese chico venia del baño, pudo verlo disimuladamente, era guapo también, aunque no tenía tiempo de eso en el trabajo.

—¿Ya ordenaste, Levi?—El azabache asintió, el castaño de ojos turquesas sonrió mientras tomaba asiento—Bueno, ahora solo queda esperar.

Marco sólo alcanzó a escuchar eso antes de caminar hasta donde preparaban el café. Antes de entrar se quedó observando un segundo a esos dos que reían abiertamente entre las mesas del puesto de café. No sabía si eran amigos o novios pero se veían muy unidos. Bodt quería tener alguien así de especial para él, por eso Jean era un objetivo imposible.

Comenzó a preparar los cafés en silencio, no quería que sus pensamientos le distrajeran del trabajo. Porque desgraciadamente no podía evitar recordar ese rostro afligido del hombre que casi le suplicaba por algo de compañía, claro que Marco también sabía que lo correcto era ignorar esos pensamientos pero su corazón no estaba muy de acuerdo con ello.

Odiaba cuando su conciencia y corazón no se sincronizaban.

—Aquí está su orden, si necesitan algo más estaré por aquí atendiendo a los demás clientes.

—Por ahora no necesitamos nada, gracias—Marco miro al otro chico castaño quien tenía la mirada baja, se preocupó porque parecía enfermo, estiró su mano queriendo tocarle pero allí pudo ver como sus ojos turquesas reflejaban pánico y terror.

—¿Está todo bien?—Y antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarle una mano pálida le detuvo, era el azabache quien se veía sumamente preocupado.

—Vamos Eren, hay que salir de aquí—Bodt se sintió inútil en ese momento, el chico castaño parecía tener algún tipo de problema y quería ser de ayuda, aunque no siempre podemos ser de utilidad.

—¿Hice algo malo?—Cuestionó en un murmullo, Levi, como se llamaba el joven de ojos grises negó mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros del moreno, el cual no quería hacer contacto visual con el mesero.

—No, lo siento por haberte asustado, deje dinero en la mesa, quédate con el cambio.

La gente tenía problemas y la mayoría de las personas escondían esos problemas de los demás, todo bajo una sonrisa falsa. Marco sintió curiosidad por los problemas que envolvían a esos dos unidos chicos.

Sin siquiera pensar que uno de esos problemas era el mismo.

.

.

.

.

.

—¿Sabes? Se nota que le gustas al profesor Mike—Erwin bufo ante el tono divertido de Hanji, ella sonreía pícaramente mientras caminaban al supermercado, ambos vivían cerca uno del otro así que iban a comprar a los mismos lugares.

—¿Y cómo es que le llamas por su nombre?—Ella se encogió de hombros fingiendo inocencia, aunque todos sabían la confianza inmediata que ella tomaba con las personas.

—No me cambies el tema, le gustas y lo sabes—Sinceramente Smith no tenía ganas de pensar en eso, no quería verse envuelto en una relación con tantas problemáticas que sería si decidiera salir con su maestro de estadística.

—Claro que no, apenas y se fija en mi—Entonces Zoe soltó una carcajada mientras tomaba un paquete de leche y lo echaba al carrito, hace varios minutos habían entrado al supermercado.

—Vaya que tienes problemas amigo mío, problemas pero de vista, no tienes idea de las veces que voltea a verte durante clases, si tuviera que elegir entre mirar la pizarra o verte a ti estoy segura de que te escogería a ti—No se había dado cuenta de ello, bueno, lo había notado un par de veces cuando sus miradas se conectaban mientras él explicaba los problemas en el pizarrón frente a ellos. Quizás Hanji tenía razón.

—Como sea, no funcionaria, él es un maestro y yo un alumno, nos meteríamos en problemas—Su amiga le dedico una mueca triste, ella se acercó y le palmeo el hombro suavemente.

—Lo que pasa Erwin es que te niegas a ser feliz, te lo has negado desde que tus padres estuvieron bien con la idea de tener un único hijo que fuera gay—Lo sabía, desde ese momento cerró las puertas de su corazón, pues muy en el fondo se arrepentía de haber destruido las expectativas que sus progenitores tenían hacia él.

—Hanji...temo equivocarme otra vez, tengo miedo de defraudar a alguien más—Ella se rasco la cabeza como si pensara que decir, se acomodó los lentes y sonrío mostrando su dentadura blanca.

—Primero que nada tú no te equivocaste, uno nace con ello y no puede cambiarse, está bien ser lo que uno es en realidad y segundo no creo que tus padres estén defraudados, si, quizás ya no puedan tener nietos pero a cambio tienen un único hijo maravilloso—El rubio sonrió por las palabras de Zoe, no sabía cuánto le apreciaba la chica, se había enterado hasta ahora.

—Gracias.

—No es nada, solo digo verdades, cosa por la cual la gente suele odiar mi gran bocota—Erwin rió, era cierto, mucha gente llegaba a desesperarse con solo escucharla hablar, sobre todo cuando se iba a palabras técnicas que nadie lograba comprender, en esos momentos parecía un lenguaje muy distinto.

—Es algo que puedes llegar a controlar, Hanji—Ella inflo los cachetes, haciendo un puchero infantil, claramente no le gustaba hablar de ello, de ninguno de sus defectos.

—Pero decir mentiras tampoco es agradable.

—Sí, pero hay veces que la verdad puede llegar a dañar a las personas y por eso es mejor quedarse callado—Confuso pero totalmente cierto, después de todo había veces en que lo mejor era no decir nada.

—¿Es por eso que Levi no le ha dicho nada a Eren?—Silencio, Erwin sabía que Zoe no era ninguna idiota pero nunca creyó que se diese cuenta de ello, así que estaba verdaderamente sorprendido.

—Así es, porque decir lo que siente hacia Eren puede arruinar su amistad y él no quiere causar eso—Tendría que tener más cuidado con su amiga, ella tenía un gran sexto sentido para esas cosas y se lo acababa de demostrar.

—Levi es un masoquista—Dijo indignada cuando llegaron a la caja registradora, una linda chica les atendía y al parecer quería coquetear con Erwin, aunque él no iba a hacerle mucho caso.

—Pero es un masoquista por Eren, espera ¿compraste un frasco de cerezas?—Ella saco dinero de su cartera pagando todo, le tocaba a ella ese día y Erwin pagaría la siguiente vez, ya era costumbre de ambos amigos.

—Planeo pasar por el departamento de Levi y Eren, al pequeño Erencio le fascinan las cerezas—Smith suspiro, no había como quitarle de la cabeza que el castaño ya no era un niño para estarle mimando.

—Te acompaño, iremos en cuanto dejemos la despensa en nuestros apartamentos.

—¡Por supuesto que si mi querido vecino!—Exclamo ella con alegría, no por nada ambos vivían a un lado del otro.

.

.

.

.

.

Levi vertió el agua caliente en la taza, mezclándola con un sobre de cocoa instantánea, en su hombro portaba una cobija que le daría abrigo a Eren. Aun no sabía que es lo que había pasado con exactitud en el café pero podía asegurar que lo más probable se tratara de algo sobre Jean.

Una vez bien mezclado tomo la taza y caminó hasta la sala donde el castaño se encontraba sentado en el sillón frente al televisor, el cual no estaba prendido. Puso el cobertor alrededor de sus hombros y le extendió la taza de chocolate caliente, él le sonrió, invitándole a sentarse a un lado de él. Levi agradecía que fuera invierno y que su amigo necesitara más calor corporal.

—Aun no me dices porque te pusiste así—Jaeger comenzó a beber de la taza, desviando la mirada de aquellos ojos grises que le miraban fijamente, Eren a veces pensaba que si se quedaba viéndolos Levi iba a leerle la mente.

—Ese chico...ese chico tiene la misma voz que el—Y el único de quien su amigo podría estar hablando debía ser el mesero, aunque seguía sin comprender su descripción. ¿A qué se refería?

—¿El mesero? ¿Tiene la misma voz que él? ¿Quién es ese el?—Abandono la taza en la mesita que había frente al sillón, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que el simplemente ya no quería derramar, ni por Jean ni por nadie más.

—Tiene la misma voz que tenía el hombre con el que se acostó Jean, la reconocí de inmediato—Ackerman no supo que decir, solo pudo pensar que definitivamente no había sido buena idea ir a ese café en la plaza—Pero él no tiene la culpa, el pobre quizás ni sabía con quien se estaba metiendo—Expresó con ironía, algo no muy normal en Eren.

—Tienes razón, no es su culpa, pero tú ya no deberías sentirte mal por eso—Los ojos turquesas de su mejor amigo se conectaron con los suyos, mostrándole que aun sentía algo por aquel que le había destrozado el corazón y el alma.

—No puedo evitarlo—Susurró con una sonrisa melancólica, quería olvidar a Jean, de verdad que quería pero sabía que la huella que había dejado ese chico era grande y su mente nunca olvidaría el trauma que le había hecho pasar.

—Eso te pasa por ser buena persona—Le regañó Levi con un tono de enfado fingido, Jaeger sonrió, le gustaba cuando Ackerman se comportaba como un idiota cuando estaban solos, ese era un lado que su amigo no le permitía ver a nadie más.

—Para eso te tengo a ti, tu eres el amargado y yo la persona más feliz del mundo—El azabache le dio un suave jalón de cabellos, causando que Eren inflara los cachetes reclamándole por aquel gesto.

—¡¿Adivinen quien llegó!?~—No había nadie más quien entrara así a su casa por lo cual Hanji Zoe debía ser la respuesta, después de que Eren se drogara Levi decidió hacerles una copia de la llave del departamento para que estuvieran con él, vigilándole mientras Ackerman trabajaba.

No podía arriesgarse a que Jaeger cometiera otra tontería como la de esa vez.

Erwin venía detrás de su amiga con una sonrisa, saludo correctamente a ambos y se sentó en otro de los sillones que había en la pequeña sala. Hanji solo se acercó a Eren con el frasco de cerezas que al castaño tanto le fascinaban y eso fue suficiente para que el rostro del moreno se iluminara un poco más de lo que ya había estado por Levi.

—Muchas gracias Hanji-san—Ella bufo exasperada al mismo tiempo que abrazaba fuertemente al chico, si seguía de esa manera Eren moriría por falta de aire.

—Nene, quítale el "san" que todos tenemos la misma edad aquí y si me dices así me sentiré vieja—Jaeger asintió mientras contenía una risilla divertida al haber escuchado la palabra que ella había usado para referirse a él.

—Está bien, señorita Hanji—La chica estalló en carcajadas, nadie antes le había llamado así y le parecía totalmente irracional, sin mencionar que Zoe encontraba casi todo gracioso y de vez en cuando parecía una demente.

—¡Bien! ¡Hoy beberemos hasta el amanecer!—Grito de la nada adoptando una pose triunfal, se llevó la mano al pecho como si hiciera un juramento y segundos después apunto a Levi sin importarle que fuera de mala educación—¡Tú debes tener alcohol!

—Vaya que tengo, loca demente—Hanji se acercó al azabache, desordenando sus cabellos con gracia. Levi trataba de contenerse para no sacarla a patadas de su hogar.

—Quiero celebrar que es fin de semana y ya no tengo que escuchar a los profesores decir cosas que ya se—Pues si algo era verdad es que a pesar de ser loca era increíblemente inteligente en varias cuestiones.

—Mañana no trabajamos ni tenemos clases, podemos hacer una pequeña fiesta ¿verdad Levi?—Ackerman quería gritarle que no a Eren, que había querido pasar esos días a solas con él, pero recordó que el solo era un amigo y no tenía derecho a pedir ese tipo de cosas.

Quiso salir corriendo.

—Ya que, pero yo no voy a limpiar nada—Su eufórica amiga solo salto de la alegría.

Al menos ya no tenía que pretender que salía con Hanji, porque si fuera así Levi ya tendría varias arrugas.

.

.

.

.

.

—Hasta mañana Marco—El castaño se despidió de la chica que venía a reemplazarle, después de todo su turno había acabado en el café.

Se colocó bien su abrigo y salió del lugar, al haberlo hecho se sorprendió al ver al causante de sus distracciones sentado en la banca frente al puesto. Jean estaba allí y parecía haberlo esperado, cuando sus miradas se encontraron Marco apresuro el paso y siguió caminando, no contó con que Kirchstein le siguiera.

—Quiero hablar contigo—Bodt ignoro el tono suplicante, tenía que hacerle caso a su conciencia e ignorar a ese tipo, no era una buena influencia y lo sabía pero su corazón no estaba de acuerdo.

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar, no sé cómo diste con mi trabajo pero por favor no vuelvas—El siguió caminando a su lado pero en silencio y Marco pensó que tendría que ir en taxi a su casa o él iba a seguirle hasta allá.

—Necesito disculparme, fui un tonto, lo lamento—Se detuvo al escuchar su disculpa, era demasiado, eran tantas las sensaciones acumuladas que no pudo evitar rememorar la sonrisa triste de un ebrio Jean en aquel bar.

—¡Claro que fuiste un tonto!—Exclamo con un tono demasiado sarcástico, sin importarle las miradas de la gente que pasaba a su lado—Lo que hiciste estuvo mal, muy mal, lastimaste a tu pareja y fuiste una perra conmigo, me viste cara de zorra y decidiste follar conmigo solo para herir a ese pobre chico.

Marco Bodt nunca se había sentido tan bien en su vida, aunque hubiera querido no decir tantas malas palabras, se sonrojo al darse cuenta que había sido grosero. Jean estaba estupefacto, después sonrió y se pasó la mano por el rostro, quizás debió haber tenido cuidado con lo que decía, Kirchstein se veía muy herido.

—Tienes toda la razón, todo lo que dijiste es verdad, ahora no puedo remediarlo y me siento como un completo idiota—Estuvo a punto de darle la razón pero ya no quería herirlo más de lo que ya estaba.

—¿Ya te disculpaste con él?—Cuestionó con curiosidad, tal vez el que viniera a disculparse con el significaba que ya lo había hecho con su amante y quizás habrían vuelto a estar juntos, un extraño dolor en su pecho le hizo apretar los labios.

—Lo he intentado, pero Marco, no es lo único malo que le hice, hay tantas cosas que...sinceramente no me sorprende que no quiera verme nunca más—Lo único que pudo pensar es que eso definitivamente debía ser doloroso, el haber cometido tantos errores y ya no poder solucionarlos.

—Vayamos al bar, te pondré ebrio y me contaras absolutamente todo—El pareció confundido con su proposición y sin esperar respuesta Marco siguió caminando y al poco tiempo Jean ya estaba a su lado, aunque seguía estando confuso.

—¿Es enserio?—Le pregunto con obvia sorpresa, Marco solo sonrió pero después frunció el ceño.

—Sin motivos sexuales, solo estoy curioso de esa historia—Y Bodt pudo deleitarse con la risa estridente que salió de la boca de Jean, su voz era algo cautivante.

—Claro, será algo amistoso—Le respondió sin poder dejar de reírse y de repente se calló, sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios—Gracias Marco—El palpitar de su corazón se aceleró a toda prisa, odiaba la continua pelea entre la razón y sus sentimientos.

Sin motivos sexuales, se repitió a sí mismo.

.

.

.

.

.

Dentro del apartamento solo se escuchaban carcajadas que no tenían razón alguna en plena noche de un viernes, Eren se encontraba sentado a un lado de Erwin quien parecía ser el único que aún tenía algo de conciencia, en la mesa estaba el frasco de cerezas abierto, Jaeger tomaba y comía una de vez en cuando. Levi estaba a la derecha del moreno y a pesar de estar sumamente ebrio no había hecho ninguna tontería.

Hanji era un caso totalmente diferente, estaba bailando, brincando y riendo a todo dar frente a ellos, los chicos la ignoraban a menos que ella se metiera en la conversación sin dejar de hacer sus locuras. Ya ni sabían cuánto alcohol habían bebido pero por las latas en el suelo podía decir que habían tomado mucho.

—¿No te gustan las cerezas?—Pregunto la chica elevando sus brazos exageradamente mientras cantaba una canción, Levi negó, si abría la boca estaba seguro de que no saldría nada coherente de ella.

—No, no me gustan a menos que alguien me las quite de la boca—Le contesto con un tono coqueto que hizo a la chica reír estruendosamente, Ackerman volteo a ver a su mejor amigo y le miro con un brillo seductor en los ojos—¿Te ofreces, Eren?

—¡Claro! Cuando quieras—Entonces ambos estallaron en carcajadas y Erwin sonrió, pensando que habría sido bueno traer su cámara y haberlos grabado.

—¿Y a mí? ¿También me la quitarías de la boca?—Smith se sorprendió por el tono de voz cambiado por culpa del licor, sonaba como alguien que acababa de despertarse.

Eren se sonrojo antes de sonreír y tocar la nariz del rubio con su dedo índice, Erwin trago saliva cuando esos ojos turquesa le vieron con astucia. Estar ebrio no le hacía pensar con claridad y aquella pregunta debió haberse quedado solo en su mente, aunque claro, ahora solo decía lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza.

—Sí, cuando lo desees—Por alguna razón empezó a sudar por la seducción en los movimientos de un ebrio Eren y sin querer recordó que cuando estaban cursando la preparatoria el sufrió un corto enamoramiento hacia el castaño.

Si le besaba...¿No estaría traicionando a Levi?

Por su parte Jaeger no entendía la repentina atracción hacia Smith pero no le molestaba, de hecho si podía seguir adelante, olvidar a Jean y tener otra relación podía imaginarse siendo pareja del rubio, porque ambos habían sido cercanos desde hace tiempo, aunque un poco menos que con Levi.

—¡No lo beses! ¡Si alguien tiene derecho a un beso tuyo soy yo!—Ackerman sufrió un ataque de celos y al estar borracho no podía controlarse del todo así que abrazo al castaño con fuerza, alejándolo de Erwin al instante.

—No te pongas celoso mi amado Levi, hay Eren para todos—Dijo el moreno con diversión, añadiendo un toque poético que para nada encajaba con sus palabras.

—¡Eren para todos!~—Repitió Hanji estirando sus manos para atrapar con sus dedos las ruborizadas mejillas de Eren, estirándolas y apachurrándolas con movimientos torpes.

El rubio rió por fin, él también se aproximó al castaño y le abrazo, ignorando el hecho de que estuvo a punto de besarle, estar ebrio tenía sus ventajas, olvidar era una de ellas. Cuando recuperará la conciencia y recordara lo que pudo haber pasado con Eren se sentiría culpable de haber estado a dos pasos de traicionar al Ackerman.

Pero todo eso pasaría al día siguiente...

* * *

><p><strong>Tantantaaan!~<strong>

**¿Creyeron que todo acabaría en Jean? No señor XD**

**Creo que lo he dejado en una parte muy buena .-. Eso explica porque mi hermana (juez de mis fanfics) me ha querido golpear con la chancla y exigió la continuación lo más rápido posible cuando acabe de leérselo uwu**

**Ahora solo queda esperar la conti~**

**Agradecimientos a: Akane-chan, MeliKsta, Mikraller, KiraItsuki-san, WakaiSenshi, Guest, Alois Trancy Phantomhive, Guest, Fujimy, yo, Violet Rose's Dreams & GiOozEttE.**

**Quiero disculparme por si alguien se desanima al leer que este fanfic se convirtió en un M-preg, es solo que la idea se me hizo buena y calzaba perfectamente con la trama porque como dije este fic tiene mucho drama. A quien le haya gustado pues solo espero no arruinar el fanfic ya que esto del M-preg es algo nuevo para mí, deséenme mucha suerte uwu**

**Sin más Levia-chan se despide!~**


End file.
